Black Sun
by Sythe.Rising
Summary: The rejection from ones imprint can change a wolf; destruction, bitterness, but the loss of emotions was unknown and surprising. Filling the hole with meaningless sexual encounters, Bella and Leah try to suppress the growing loneliness. It's not working. OOC, Non-Canon, AU, mild fem-slash, and heavy angst.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own _Twilight_ or its characters, Stephanie Meyer does. However, I do own _Black Sun_ and any OCs I create.

 **(A/N):** This is not a new chapter, I'm very sorry. I've switched BETAs and this is their edited version. A huge thanks to _TweetyViolet_ for helping me. Mind you, this is only chapter one and there are three more to go. I'll have chapter five up by the end of the month (I hope). My computer crashed and it destroyed my whole world. I lost all of my work, including the chapters I had prepped for _Black Sun._ So please know that I have not dropped this story, I just found it very frustrating to rewrite everything; I took a couple month's break. FYI, because I know you'll ask, I have two chapters completed (five and six) and they will both be uploaded by February first.

* * *

She moved lightly, her body swaying and clashing with the surrounding bodies; hips swaying to the beat. Harsh breathing accompanied and intense thumping in her chest. She needed this, needed the feeling of being wanted, even if only by faceless bodies. She dreamed of touching, feeling, and yearned for the desirable emotion of being loved.

If her pack knew where she was. If they knew what she was doing - they would balk.

Little Bella Black - the gawky teen, braces glaring, a troubled soul - had flourished. With her first shift everything had changed; she had become beautiful, desirable. A small growth spurt: perky breasts, huggable curves and splintered braces (with her first shift) had developed perfect teeth.

She wanted to be more than that. If given the choice, she would take the option of being an ugly teenager, in comparison to the constant emotionless heartbreak.

Breathing deeply, Bella braced her palms against the body in front of her, fingers slipping to run along toned muscles. In return, groping hands moved against her sides and hot breath fanned the side of her mouth, just before she was destroyed by an intense, heady kiss. The emotion she drained from the touch was euphoric. A hard hand on her jaw pulled Bella away from the male in front of her. The nameless man behind turned her body towards his, her mouth reached to him as his large hands smoothed over her throat, resting at the base of her neck. He ran his tongue over her teeth hesitantly, but then dominating, controlling Bella's body with ease. She wanted this, the feel of being led, being controlled, she wanted the feelings. She'd been empty for so long.

Harsh hands grappled for her waist, pulling Bella away from the man her body was moulded to; gripping her ass, he mouthed down her throat leaving bites. It was cute, but they would be gone in seconds due to her werewolf- accelerated healing. Behind her, the other man moved one hand up to cup her breast, the other roaming her stomach before impressing on the area between her thighs. The hand paused for a moment before applying pressure to her clit, even through the jeans Bella could feel everything. Her breath was harsh, panting, as her sex was played with. He slipped his hand inside her jeans, the lack of underwear an added bonus as his fingers quickly connected with her clit. He pinched it hard, twisting, before sliding a deft finger through her lips.

The man in front grabbed her ass, destroying her neck with harsh kisses, before claiming her lips once more; his tongue sealed to the roof of her mouth before swirling around her teeth and colliding with her own. She let out a gasped, "please," her sex riding hard on the man's hand as his finger breached her entrance.

"Jack," The man behind, with a caramel voice and fingers of heaven, spoke.

The man in front of her pulled his mouth away, eyes connecting with the other's. "Already handled. Phillip pulled the guests back, the room will be vacant now." He let out a hiss as Bella bit his neck, her hands moving inside his pants, brushing the thick length between his thighs. " _Fuck…_ " He groaned out, mouth connecting with hers once more. "We need to move now Haddock, she's fucking begging for it." He rasped, as once more Bella's hand slid down his dick. She was going to make him cum right there.

"Please…" She begged again, brown eyes connecting with Jack's dark blue.

She could barely hear the others in her head now, their voices distant, lost behind the pleasure. She wanted to bask in this sensation, the pack could wait.

Both men pulled their hands and bodies away from her in sync, causing Bella to stumble. Haddock pulled her against his chest, grinding himself in to her - hard on confined beneath his jeans. She whimpered low, pushing back against him and begging to be taken, wanton in her ecstasy. Haddock pulled her along easily, arm wrapped around Bella's waist as Jack's warm heat enveloped her from behind.

The security guard at the dark, red door raised an eyebrow at the two men. "Unusual for you two to share, 'eh?" The man was tall, with dark chocolate skin and vibrant brown eyes.

Jack pulled her back against him, hands roaming her stomach and thighs. "Look at her, she's begging for it." There was an easy smile in his voice, and Haddock hummed in agreement.

"No one enters." Haddock commanded. God she needed this, her body was on high, her heart filling with feelings that were beginning to overwhelm her. She had pulled so much from the two men already, but they didn't seem to be affected; in fact, they looked healthier then when she had first noticed them.

The two had been sitting at the end of the bar locked in heavy conversation, when she first entered. Bella had left La Push with a small bag tied to her leg (the only thing she could carry without destroying);inside she had packed a pair of her tightest jeans that framed her hips, with rips to the thigh. She'd also packed her prettiest and most sexually inclined blouse: sheer and risqué thin, the garment hid her breasts, but exposed her abdomen drawing the two men to her.

Nude, low heeled shoes silent on the dark floor, glancing to the side she passed them and stopped before entering the mass of bodies. Hair loose, the cut framing face, she turned with lips quirked in a sexy smile. "Would you like to dance?" She asked. Both had readily agreed—leading to where they were now, sexually inclined and desire filled.

With Haddock's order the bodyguard stepped aside, his eyes glancing away from Bella as Jack's hand slid under her blouse, groping her naked breast. Haddock let out a quiet laugh. "I'm not sure who needs this more, the lady or ourselves?"

"Bella," Bella whispered as Jack pushed her through the opened door, Haddock closing it behind them.

"What was that?" Haddock murmured, pulling Bella's shirt over her head and groaning at the sight of her breasts.

Bella whimpered as he squeezed them in his hands, onslaught by the emotions she was pulling from them. "Mmm...my name, it's Bella." She gasped as her jeans were roughly pulled down, pooling around her ankles.

"Bella, hmm…" Jack hummed, mouth moving over her throat as he pushed her towards the crimson couch. The men pulled off their shirts and Bella salivated as the muscled chests and arms were revealed. Heat pooled in her sex..

As the males removed their pants, Bella was graced with two hard members - Jack long and full, Haddock thick and heavy. She let out a groan as they moved towards her, moving to rest on her knees, sex displayed provocatively, and breasts bouncing with the movement.

"Jesus Christ," Haddock whispered, his hands grabbed her breasts once more as Jack came towards her, thick length in hand. Her tanned skin was caressed by two pairs of hands, her sex entered by heavy fingers, one of them pulled her down to lay spread on display.

Her legs were splayed wide, desire was filling her system, and she was assaulted by a warm tongue.

The appendage licked its way down her sex, flicking her clit before sensuously roaming the rest of her. Throwing her head back, Bella let out a moan fingers carding in Jack's— she was positive it was him between her thighs —hair.

Haddock pulled her head towards his body, his cock large in her face. "Suck me." He grunted and Bella took his length in to her mouth. He let out a heavy groan as Bella began a luxurious massage on his balls. Too large to fully fit in her mouth, she began bobbing her head, sucking tightly at the tip, hollowing her cheeks she made a humming noise. Haddock let out a long groan, fingers grabbing for purchase in her hair he watched her eyes dilate and stared blatantly as his brother finger fucked her pussy.

Bella's back arched as an orgasm ripped through her body, the feeling of euphoria blinding her for a moment. She shook in ecstasy as Jack continued the pumping of his fingers inside her, sending her into an intense second high. Haddock pulled her head up shoving their mouths together in a bruising kiss. "You're so fucking sexy, Bella." The use of her name had her whining in desperation.

" _Please_ … I-I need…"

"What do you need Bella?" Jack's voice was low as he pulled his fingers out of her sex, licking them one by one, eyes dark with desire.

Bella felt it all, sucking in the tangent feeling of emotions, her body filling with heavy feelings. The constant need for sex was a method of attaining something she had lost. She pulled Haddock down for another kiss, tongue pushing inside his mouth as she took control of the moment. "Fuck me." She whispered breathlessly, even as Jack rubbed up against her pussy, precum dripping from the tip.

In sync once more, the two men entered her at the same time, Jack taking her sex while Haddock's large member controlled her mouth. She groaned as she was filled, wanting to pull off, only to be stilled by Jack's strong hands on her thighs. "Don't even think about it." His voice hoarse as he moved in and out of her, eyes locked on their combined bodies. Bella whimpered around the cock in her mouth, causing its owner to grunt, tighten his hold and push her mouth down further on him. "Look at you," Haddock goaded. "Being fucked by my brother while you suck my cock." Bella moaned. "This is just the beginning." He looked towards Jack, who was beginning to speed up his thrusts, a high five passing between the two of them. Bella could already feel another orgasm pulling at her lower abdomen and she pushed herself down on Jack now meeting him thrust for thrust.

"So. _Good_." Jack was moving faster now, large slaps sounding throughout the room as his balls harshly spanked Bella's ass. Bella pulled her mouth away from Haddock's member to let out an intense wail as the orgasm ripped through her, shredding her nerves.

Jack moaned as her sex milked his cock, still moving vigorously inside of her. "No, no, no, no…" Bella was repeating the mantra as another orgasm forced itself through her.

She was being further filled, pulled back to earth, the emotions grounded her. Even if for a limited time, these feeling were what helped her survive.

The brothers laughed, her intense beauty as she climaxed drawing them further into her desire. They were filled with an overwhelming sense of exhaustion, but that was outweighed by their need to bring her pleasure; like a black hole she sucked them dry. The feelings of lust surging through the men were almost artificial, but they were too focused on the woman between them to notice.

Jack pulled out quick, cock rubbing the sensitive walls of Bella's sex. She tried to push herself back on him, a begging sound coming from her throat. "Now, now," Haddock's voice cut through her desire and she looked towards him in desperation. "It's my turn." He lifted her away from Jack, changing position.

Haddock seated himself on the couch, pulling her on top of him, back to front with legs splayed wide. Swift as a knife, he filled her pussy and pushed past the walls which tightened around him instantly. He propped Bella's feet on his thighs and maneuvered his hands around her waist to guide her on his cock, mesmerized by the way she swallowed him.

She was gone, her desire sweeping away the last threads of thought. She could only feel the two men pressed against her. She was in heaven. Jack leant down to suck her nipples, his deft fingers playing with her clit, propelling her to yet another orgasm.

"Holy shit." Haddock grunted as her sex clamped down on him, pulsing tight around his cock. "What the fuck…?"

How many times had she cum now? Five? Six? He had never touched someone like this, so easy to bring to ecstasy, so easy to please. A simple change in angles sent Bella soaring on a long high. He began pulling her down harder on his cock, causing her breasts to bounce and a torrent of moans to fall from her lips.

Bella's eyes were dazed, the only thing she could feel was her sex, dominated by the two men. She couldn't stop. She pushed herself harder losing all thought - she needed this - another orgasm on the horizon as Haddock rubbed against that small spot inside her that sent her flying. A long scream ripped from her throat as she threw her head back, still pushing down hard on Haddock's cock. He grunted and Jack laughed as he continued his ministrations of her clit.

Everything was filling her, blinding her heart. She was so full, fuller than she had been in a long time, the emotions were tight, clinching around her body.

Feelings she had forgotten finally filling her completely, she remembered.

She panted as Haddock slowed and then stopped, his head falling against her back as his breath came out heavy and fast. She looked up at Jack, his face was full of exhaustion, a result of her body draining his emotions. He fell to his knees, hands grasping Bella's thighs as he placed light kisses up her calves. Haddock pulled out of her, shifting Bella off his lap to rest against his chest and peppered her neck with sharp bites.

They were fading, soon they'd be passed out, sleeping in order to regain what she had taken. She stood then, her legs shaking, how long had she been with them? What time was it? She moved away from the two men, who had fallen into sleep seconds before. Ignoring her clothes strewn on the floor, she opened the door slightly and found the club to be empty, lights dark, even the guard had left.

A low hum filled the room, a cell phone. She dug through the men's clothing, pulling out a sleek black phone and clicked the button to awaken the device, three-thirty five flashed across the screen. Shutting the phone back down, she looked around. Five hours, she had been off grid for five hours. She knew Jacob would be upset, furious actually, but what she was able to feel right now made everything worth it.

She leant over the men, giving both of them one last kiss, stealing one more breath of their emotion before shifting into her wolf. Her skin coated itself in near-black fur, her body pulling itself low until she stood on four legs and her mind re-connected to the pack.

For the barest of moments it was quiet as she left the club, her paws eating the distance between her and La Push, then Jacob's voice came harsh through the mental link.

 _"Where the_ fuck _have you been?"_ Pure fury coated his words and Bella knew that if she were within distance she would be disciplined and beaten. Not abused, but wolf packs had orders, and she had disregarded her Alpha's command. 'Do not leave.' He had told her, knowing that she was going to vanish in the depths of the night. She hoped that the order had been out of concern because he was her brother, but it was not. 'You're on watch tonight. Paul's girl is home—our sister is home—and neither of us want you causing her to become uncomfortable.' Bella had been shaken, shutting down, she had left quickly with hazy eyes. Even without emotions she knew when she should feel anger, sorrow, pain; she imagined feeling those things in that moment, but noting had come to mind.

Colliding with the man in question, she had apologized furiously, unable to make eye contact with her imprint. The rejection she had already received from him was more than enough, it had brought her more than enough pain, though she no longer remembered what that felt like. Leah had met her halfway to the woods, her eyes just as hollow as Bella's. Nothing had been spoken between the two, but both knew what they would be doing tonight, even with their Alpha's orders. Due to their emotionless state, the idea of pack bonds and following an Alpha was fading as they were overcome by the emptiness.

There were rumors that some wolves went mad after their mates rejected them. First they became lone wolves, leaving the pack where their imprint resided. Next they were taken by emptiness. Finally, they destroyed themselves.

Both women knew that they would soon follow the steps of those before them. Already they were seeking out humans more frequently, emptiness filling them quicker and quicker.

She heard Jacob growl in her mind, his anger suffocating. "You were on watch tonight, yet you ignored my order." He paused and Bella heard other wolves in her mind, their discussions filling the silence. She knew that everything she had done tonight was already playing in their minds, her body being laid bare as she remembered how she had been taken. She tried to block her thoughts from the others. She was not ashamed, this was something done out of necessity, but she wanted no questions.

 _"Bella, I don't understand…"_ Seth's voice was soft, enchanting even. He was kind, gentle and loyal. His love for his sister, Leah, often overpowered him because he sensed that she was fading from him. He was not wrong, but Leah was no longer able to feel the emotion that he had for her, she couldn't return the feelings, so it was easiest to back away.

Bella was grateful Paul had not shifted, because she would not be able to face him. It was already hard, being around him every day. History foretold that wolves could not reject an imprint, yet Paul had rejected her, instead choosing to stay with the woman he loved; Bella could not compete with that, would not hinder her imprint by forcing him to choose. His cruel rejection still played in her mind sometimes, but she tried not to remember that moment. The news of his recent engagement had struck pure agony through her body, her heart shattering further. It was as if he was deliberately killing her, one blow after the other, stealing her mind and ripping out her insides.

She picked up her pace, long legs eating up the distance faster, out of the corner of her eye a light gray wolf pulled from the woods and brushed against her side. Leah had returned as well, the thoughts playing in the woman's mind filling Bella in.

 _"Three?"_ She spoke through the link, watching as Leah was totally overcome by the men that had taken her _. "Personal record there. Pity, I was feeling powerful with my conquest, yet again you defeat me in the battles of sex."_ She knew the others were listening, it was part of the pack mind, but no one spoke. Images flashed through Bella's mind, flutters of the other men's imprints and moments of discussion that were filled with love. She swallowed, throat suddenly dry as Paul came on grid.

 _"Fuck."_ Leah swore, as she wove her body in and out of the trees that filled the woods. She ignored the other male entirely, instead becoming malicious and finishing their conversation _. "As if, how many times did you cum tonight? If anything,_ that's _a personal record."_ She laughed, a baying sound, watching as Bella took lead and the Welcome to Forks came into view.

 _"Right,"_ Bella joked, _"but three? Honestly, Leah, how did you bare it? I'm considering joining you next time."_ Her voice was sour, a horrible taste filling her mouth as she felt Paul's disgust through the pack mind.

 _"Let me answer that for you, Black. You came at least ten times, but I might have miscounted. I was too busy watching you get fucked."_ Collin's voice flitted through the women's conversation just as they were reaching Cullen territory, their pace quicker than before. Even with the removal of the treaty, after Jacob imprinted on the halfling, the two she-wolves did not feel comfortable. Collin spoke once more, _"and you Leah! You're better than a porno, never knew you were into anal play."_

Paul removed himself then, thoughts of his fiancé filtering through the pack mind. _"Good,"_ Bella thought, _"leave."_ She hated him, the emotions that finally filled her were full of anger for the man. Laughing off the discussion of the women's sexual night, Bella leapt over the wide creek bed, Leah close behind.

She could smell the Cullens up ahead, as well as the scent of deer blood. She sneered, mouth curling as a snarl ripped from her throat. The leader, Carlisle turned to the two as they ran past, eyebrows raised in curiosity as the heady scent of sex drifted his way.

Over the last three years he had watched the two closely, secretly observing them, taking notes on the nights they left as well as their behavior. He had come to the conclusion that something was seriously wrong, painfully wrong. Edward had shared his eyewitness account of their mate's rejection, his gift something he would have given up, if only to not see that moment. Since then, Carlisle found that the two women were on a path of destruction. They seemed to have a period of five weeks where they would not leave the reservation or their pack, their emotions present - he had asked Jasper to check the women regularly - afterwards, the women would spiral and become reckless and mute (in both the pack mind and regular social situations). Once that happened, they would leave the reservation at night, returning in the dawn hours smelling of sex, emotions once again present.

He did not understand this, it was unknown to him and that was something he had extreme distaste for. He had been around for a long time, watching the world change, he knew nearly everything, but this situation was strange. Logic—even with vampires and werewolves—was being thrown out the window and there was no textbook to help him solve the mystery.

The snarl Bella's wolf sent his way was not surprising, disappointing yes, but nothing unexpected. She had not taken kindly to her brother's imprinting, bitter because she had again been shoved into the background. Carlisle knew this thanks to Edward's gift, and he found it extremely sad; Bella was not a well-loved woman, her family treated her like a bird, pulling her wings out and caging her even as some tried to fix the she-wolf.

Leah followed Bella, her eyes liquid black in dawn's ray, a growl pulling from her throat as she ran after the other woman. Leah, poor Leah…she had loved Sam since childhood, and with her shift the discovery of her imprint had filled her with joy. The cruel rejection from the man as he laughed in her face, was something that filled Carlisle with anger. Leah had never wanted anything in her life as much as she wanted Sam. Nothing in life was fair. Even Emily, sweet Emily, had gloated in the wolf's face, her horrible joy of Leah's pain beyond words.

"Carlisle?" His mate, Esme, gently touched his arm and pulled him out of his self-discussion. "Is everything alright?" She was speaking about the women, his mate knew everything Carlisle cared for and the she-wolves were a heavy burden.

He grimaced, hand coming up to rub over his beautiful mate's skin, skimming over her cheek. "No," He murmured, resting their heads together. "Something is different…"

Edward stepped towards them, arm wrapped around his mate's waist. "They had sex again tonight." He flinched. "Leah nearly killed a man." He was worried, all of the vampires were, and even with the women's distain the coven had grown to care for them in secret.

"What do you mean?" Carlisle queried.

Edward shook his head, hand running through mussed hair. "I don't quite understand it myself, it's as if they're taking human life force." He looked away, eyes connecting with his daughter's. She knew the women intimately, their bond strong after the two wolves protected the halfling from the Volturi attack. He hoped she would know something, but Vanessa shook her head.

"They aren't speaking to me." She whispered. The she-wolves had pulled away after news of Paul's engagement and Emily's pregnancy. The news were shots to the women's already fragile minds. She was never able to get them alone, often watching their retreating backs as they shared secret looks, hidden thoughts. In all honesty, Vanessa—called Nesse by her mate, Jacob—was hurt. She had thought that their relationship was stable and she could be on the same plane as the two women, even though members of the pack found them hard to bare she sincerely cared for the duo.

 _"Boring…."_ Rosalie's annoyance cut through the high speed conversation. "Who cares about some pitiful women?"

"Have some class, honey!" Emmett's voracious voice followed Rosalie's bitter words, the man's arm pulling his mate into a loving choke hold. She smacked him hard on the back of his head, sending him tumbling to the ground. She smirked. The vampires knew that look, it generally meant that furniture was going to be broken and the coven would have to suffer a night of moans and porn star sex noises.

"Not going to happen!" Alice sang, as she danced her way across the forest floor, sparkling as the sun touched her skin. "Sorry Rosalie, but Emmett isn't going to be available tonight!" The remaining family members let out a relieved sigh. They loved those two, but sometimes, their sexual appetites were irritating.

Emmett looked at his sister in confusion, caramel eyes staring at her pixy face in expectation. "Can't see anything other than that…probably because of the wolves. Hopefully you'll be able to help the situation!" Alice's mate laughed then, Rosalie's anger flitting through his consciousness. Jasper laughed even harder when she tried to cart Emmett off over her shoulder, nearly falling as Emmett slapped his hands on her ass playing a beat of his own creation.

* * *

Arriving at La Push was uneventful. The sun was just rising above the horizon, no one was awake, the reservation quiet. Seth, Collin and Jacob had filled in for the women's shift, Jacob's anger still raging through the pack mind.

Shifting to her human form, Bella crouched behind a tree, hands searching for the plastic bags that held spare clothes for the women. Once found, she tossed one set towards Leah who caught it deftly, slim fingers ripping it open to reveal a pair of cutoff shorts and a light gray t-shirt. Bella held similar clothing, the side effects of being a werewolf were beginning to wear the women down. Leah's fingers rubbed the back of Bella's neck, stroking the skin with calm practiced motions. "Everything will be okay." Leah said, pulling her hand away and getting dressed, her naked body barely covered. Bella nodded, eyes downcast.

Her breasts were sensitive, even with the werewolf healing ability, she felt as if she could still feel the men touching her, moving inside her. The emotions she had stolen were partly to blame, flashes of the night taken from the men. Sighing once more she pulled on her own set of clothes, once more angered by her inability to wear underwear. She felt _violated_ by the wolf gene, disgusted by the exposure.

Pushing away from the hidden area they were changing in, the two strolled down the street, fingers twining together as they reveled in the emotions sifting through them. "I'm tired." Bella spoke in a hoarse voice.

"Me too." Leah's reply held the same tone, the endless night pulling at them. "Want to crash at my place? I have a bigger bed." Bella's laugh was unrestrained, pulling at her insides. Leah followed, both of them laughing hard for no reason at all. They hugged each other tight, holding close the only person that could understand.

"Is that an invitation?" Bella asked. Leah's response was a sarcastic snort, answering Bella fully. "Hey now, _you_ were the one who said your bed was _bigger_!" She stepped away, hands raised in ascension, lips tilted in a smile.

Leah pulled her along by her wrist, the other woman's house mere feet away. They walked up the cherry stained porch, past the cream colored deck chairs in the far corner and a welcome mat in front of the white door. Lights were on inside, a clear sign that Leah's family was wide awake.

The woman sighed. "Damn it all." She cursed. This was always an ordeal, something she found difficult to handle. She wished that they weren't awake, that would make returning home far easier. Bella touched her back, fingers sliding under the other women's shirt rubbing in comforting circles.

The two were closer than the average friends, but it was not in any way sexual. Touch, love, this was something the two received from one another, for no one else was willing to give them what they desired. The first night they had fed off a human had been euphoric, they had shared him in more ways than one and the emotions had sucked the two women in. Ever since they were attached at the hip, their friendship blooming into heavy need. Who else would understand? Though it would be a lie to say that they didn't exploit their closeness.

Letting out a small breath of air, Leah turned the door handle and the smell of warm cinnamon wafted towards their noses. Loud voices came from the kitchen, male laughter flowing through the house. The pack was here. This was normal, their places of choice switching between Bella's home—Jacob—and Leah's—Seth—in constant rotation. Stepping through the living room they walked quietly on the hardwood, feet gliding silently.

"Is that you Leah, Bella?" Jared's voice shot through the haze like an arrow, shooting directly into the women. They were quiet, not needing to respond because they knew he had found their scent already. Bella's fingers pulled at the belt loops around Leah's shorts, nervousness radiating from the gesture. Leah reached back, squeezing the other woman's hand.

Entering the kitchen—to reach Leah's bedroom—they were greeted to the sight of five very large werewolves gathering around the breakfast counter. "Fucking great." Leah growled, Bella's own noise of irritation following.

Sue stood next to the stove, flipping slices of thick French toast on the griddle. "Oh good! You're home!" She came towards them, placing a loving kiss on both girl's face. Bella pulled away sharply, finding the affection uncomfortable.

"Where have you been?" Sue asked, returning to the stove, the smell of jasmine flowing behind her. The woman was small compared to the wolves around her, hips curved from birthing two children, gentle and loving. She turned to them once more, frown marring her face. In the background, the men were loud, voices hurting the women's ears.

"Around." Leah's answer was short and unrevealing. Like she would tell her mother that she was having sex with men to fill an empty void of emotions inside her. That conversation would go over well, not. Bella snickered behind her, the same thoughts running through her mind.

"Three right?" Bella asked. "Better believe I'll beat you with five next time." Her voice was quiet, too low for Sue's human hearing. "Imagine how much we could get from that." Leah glanced back at her, venomous smile coating her lips. The men were staring at them unabashedly, trying to decipher the women's conversation. They had not shifted, so they would not know what the others in the pack had witnessed.

Bella wove her way around the table but was stopped as Brady grasped her arm, pulling her wrist up to his nose and inhaling her scent. "You smell like sex." His voice was soft. "Where were you tonight Bella?"

Bella's laugh was bitter. "Where do you think I was?" She pulled herself away from his invasive touch, mouth quirked in a seductive smile. Brady frowned, reaching for her again, but she side stepped him, receiving a growl in return. "Bella…" He commanded. His rank was high, just below Paul (who was right behind Seth), so her lack of answer set Brady on edge. The scent of sex and foreign men littered the women's skin and the combined smell caused his blood to boil. The two often did this, coming home in the early morning hours, reeking of men, sweat and sex. Many in the pack were uncomfortable with the situation, worried at how far the women were falling. His eyes caught the look that flashed between the women, a secret smile; Bella licked her lips and Leah smiled even larger.

Something was off about the two women tonight, Brady thought.

Looking around the table, he saw that the other wolves were just as upset by the behavior. Quil, especially, was fuming. He had been close to Bella nearly their whole life, protecting her from anyone that tried to touch her, their friendship was strong before he shifted. With his Alpha's order to distance himself from humans he'd had no choice but to remove himself from Bella's grasp, sending her in to a downward spiral. Their friendship fell apart.

His imprinting on Claire hadn't helped either.

Even as a member of the Black family they had not wanted her to know, because she had not needed to know. At the time, everyone believed that women couldn't shift. Her shift, as well as Leah's, was and is a mystery. He watched as Leah's hand ran under Bella's shirt, touching skin that should not be touched by friends. What was this? He questioned, trying to rationalize with himself. This was wrong, on so many levels; this was wrong. Quil looked to Sue, her back was turned away, humming noises floating out of her.

Voice hard, he spoke low, too low for human ears. "You missed your shift tonight, both of you." The women shared another look, something passing between the two. It was like they were connected without the pack mind.

Leah tilted her head, chestnut hair falling to the side, eyes wide and innocent. "Sorry about that," she didn't look sorry, "we had some things to handle." Nothing else was shared, the discussion closed.

"Jake's pissed." Embry's voice was full of anxiety. How cute, Bella thought. With the refill of her emotions, everything that was uninteresting before suddenly became fun. She wasn't trying to be cruel, but the wolves were so easy, they took everything seriously when it concerned Leah and herself.

"Jake. Jake. Jake…" Leah spoke, eyes rolling. "Bella, your brother gives everyone a hard on."

"As if." Bella gagged, eyes bright. "More like he makes them _flaccid_." She laughed, brown eyes bright, skin flushed. She was running on endorphins. "Can we sleep now?" She asked, yawning and stretching her arms up. Her shirt pulled up slightly, baring her stomach and Leah took the moment to skim her hand over the flesh, pure comfort in the touch. Others took it for something else.

"Are you _fucking_?" Quil growled out, hands slamming down on the table, startling Sue who gasped in shock.

"Young man…" She began, but Bella cut her off.

"Are we fucking, Leah?" She asked her friend, Sue sucked in a breath at the language, watching as her daughter brushed her fingers against Bella's thighs. "Depends on what the meaning of 'fucking' is." They shared a laugh, an inside joke passing between them.

Sue had never seen this side of her child before and it was eye opening, how had she missed this? Sue stepped around the table, intent on making physical contact. If she could just touch them, comfort them, perhaps everything would go away.

Both women pulled back, hands raised, identical smiles on their faces. "Sorry, Ma." Leah said. "We're gunna grab a nap." She pulled Bella behind her, hand tight on the woman's waist. "Don't come in, we'll probably be naked." Leah raised her brows in humor. Bella chuckled, another inside joke passing between them.

"Nothing new," Bella laughed, "Besides, you have to remember, I saw your naked self tonight. In great detail, I might add." Laughing, the women pulled their shirts off as they entered Leah's bedroom, closing the door behind them.

* * *

 **Chapter Playlist**

 _Carmen_ -Stromae  
 _Running With the Wolves_ -AURORA  
 _Black Sun (Kill Paris Remix)-_ Carbon Airways  
 _Butter_ -Bloody Beetroots  
 _Ocean Deaths-_ Baths  
 _New Coke-_ HEALTH


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** A massive thank you to my BETA, _BlazingBrown_ , for their wonderful help!

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Twilight or its characters, Stephenie Meyer does. However, I _do_ own _Black Sun_ and any OCs I create.

* * *

 **E** mmett was indeed, unavailable for his mate that night. The phone call and arrival of Jacob, Alpha of the wolf pack, threw his whole evening for a loop. He wasn't unhappy. Put out, but not in a bad way. Tugging at his hair, Emmett let out a sigh, unneeded, but a habit. Damn, he should have chosen to leave with his family, even with Emmett's inability to get along with the other coven, he should have joined them. If only to be free of Jacob's request. It didn't help that the wolf had nearly caused the vampire to become a eunuch.

He had been dominating Jasper in the most recent racing game when Emmett received the phone call. "You got me." He spoke into the phone as he wielded his controller with one hand, vampire gifts a blessing in that moment as he took lead against Jasper's vehicle.

"Hey, man," Jacob's voice was deep, but it did not hold his usual spunk. Hitting the pause button on the game, much to Jasper's irritation, Emmett asked, "What's up?"

There was silence on the other end of the line, he pictured Jacob running a hand through his cropped hair, eyes angry. Well, that was the vibe he was getting, he couldn't say for sure that the wolf was doing those actions.

"The girl's flaked out tonight, fuck, I'll be there in five. Shit is too real right now." The phone call abruptly ended, and Emmett wasn't surprised when, exactly five minutes later, Jacob barged through the front door. Vanessa was hot on his heels, trying to calm her raging mate, touching his shoulders, any part of him she could reach, but it did not seem to help the raging wolf. In agitation, Jacob flounced down on one of the luxurious chairs that filled the living room. Lifting his feet up on to the arm of the furniture, Jacob covered his eyes with an arm over his face.

This was a normal occurrence for the vampires, already used to the wolf's bizarre behavior. Or, should one say, outbursts. After a few moments of silence and Vanessa hovering around him, Jacob finally spoke. Even then, his voice was still angry, light trembles coating his body.

Pulling his arm away, Jacob's eyes were dark, a frown filling his brows. His tanned skin was rather pale, and the smell of the surrounding woods seemed to fill the room. Hormones, Emmett thought.

"Everything is messed up, man." He spoke to Emmett alone, their bond tight. The other vampires were involved in the conversation, it was expected, but Jacob seemed trust Emmett the most. He sat up, head in his hands. "They're acting weird, and it feels like all those two want to do is fuck." Jacob's hands slid down his face, skin absorbing the impact.

"Missus E, is it cool if I have a sandwich?" The wolf stood up before Esme could respond, moving to the kitchen, he began digging through the fridge, pulling out rather expensive sandwich items. Fresh artisan bread, thick slices of roast beef, organic cheese, and coarse mustard completed the meal; the sandwich itself was…large.

Jacob leaned against the kitchen counter, legs spread, a pair of cutoff jeans the only thing covering his nudity. Again, this was normal, but Edward wished Jacob had the decency to cover himself fully, while his daughter was present. Pretentious, but the vampire had dreams too. Vanessa swiped half the sandwich from Jacob's plate, her delicate hand swift and sneaky. "Hey!" Jacob grumbled, a snort following when Vanessa gave him her signature pout. Bending down in a swift movement, Jacob kissed her, a sweet peck, before turning back to the matter at hand.

He finished his portion of the sandwich, passing the plate to his imprint, and conserving dishes. "You'll be gone for, what? A month? Two?" Carlisle nodded in conformation. "Since I'm being forced to go for dumb ass reasons," The wolf shot a glare towards Carlisle. "Vanessa will be left alone, unguarded."

"I resent that!" Emmett bemoaned, irritated at Jacob's lack of faith in his vampire strength.

"Besides Emmett, Vanessa will not have proper guards, the pack is not fully comfortable with her hybrid state, and that leaves me with only one option." He sighed again, "Damn, I need a drink." Werewolves couldn't get drunk, but sometimes it helped with heavy situations. He looked to his mate, and she nodded at Jacob in encouragement. "Ah, fuck. Okay, look, here's the deal…I'm putting Bella and Leah on watch while everyone is gone."

Anger erupted, mainly from Edward and Vanessa's mother-Christine. "No. No. Not happening." Edward growled, caramel eyes darkening in anger. "I can't trust them with her safety!" He tried to show reason to the other members of his family. "They're sick, ill, I don't know…what if they harm her? Those women are growing more feral by the day, who's to say they won't go rogue while we are gone?" His rage shifted, Edward's eyes shot fire at Jacob, and his hands itched to beat the shit out of his daughter's mate. "This isn't some lab test, Jacob. You're playing with my daughter's safety!" Edward sympathized with the women, he knew how much pain they were going through, the loss. He had watched it play out many times in the women's minds, and it made Edward sick to his stomach. That, however, did not mean he trusted the she-wolves with anything regarding his daughter.

"Dad…" Vanessa started in, her annoyance at her father's overprotective behavior not unusual.

Christine cut her daughter off. "Sweetheart, I know that you care for those women, but they are dangerous. You saw them today, they're wild. How could we leave you with those two?" She stepped towards her daughter, feet silent, she pushed Vanessa's hair out of her face with a gentle caress. "You're so new, barely five years old. Vanessa, you're strong, but not strong enough to defend yourself against raging wolves."

"Shut. Up." Vanessa growled, her lips pulled back in a sneer, her white teeth blinding, and slapped her mother's hand away. "How could you even speak such cruel words towards them? Do you forget that they were the ones who protected me from the Volturi? They're struggling right now, anyone would be if their mate rejected them, but you don't care about those feelings, do you?" She sighed, pushing herself against Jacob's chest, his arms wrapping tight around her body. "I don't care what you or anyone else believes; I trust Jake implicitly, so your opinion is not required."

"Vanessa…"

"Stop."

"Sweetheart…"

The halfling let out a snort, turning to face her parents. "You're very stupid, I've made up my mind, and I will not change my answer. Besides, neither of you will be here, so Emmett is the one who has the final say." She laughed. The Coven plus one wolf turned to look at the large male, and if Emmett were human, a blush would have spread across his cheeks.

"So much pressure, bro. Totally unfair using Nessie as bait, sucked me right in." Emmett looked at Jacob, mild annoyance on the vampire's face. Jacob grinned, Emmett deflated in defeat.. "Ah, hell, who am I kidding? You got yourself a deal, Jake, but mark my words, the debt you repay will be heavy. Real fucking heavy, you feel me?"

Jacob nodded, coming forward to fist bump his friend, before Emmett punched him in the stomach, the vampire's eyes full of playfulness. Jacob bent over, wind falling from his body. "Shit…" He moaned, before taking a cheap shot at Emmett's dick, his hand punching hard at the appendage.

"Mother fucker-" The vampire began.

"Emmett! Just because the mutts like to have sailor mouths, does not allow you to have one as well!" Rosalie, in a fury of blonde locks and gorgeous anger, streamlined straight towards her husband. The man in question, raised his arms in defense, before dropping them to clutch his crotch. "Even as a vampire that shit still hurts!" Jacob let out a booming laugh, smacking Emmett so hard, the vampire fell over. Jacob let loose another gust of loud amusement.

"You son of a bitch!" Rosalie was pissed now.

Jacob, still laughing, held up his hands. "Hey now, Rose, shit's fair game."

"Emmett is delicate."

"Delicate my ass." Said man grumbled.

"You are, don't lie, Emmett. You love _The Notebook_. You dry sob every time."

"Rose!"

"Why are you so embarrassed?"

"Look, Ryan Gosling is beautiful, they die together, that shit's romantic."

Jacob cut in. "You boning for a dude, Em? Not that I care, I mean, if Jared hadn't met Kim, I'm pretty sure he would have grabbed that stick. So, I have a lot of love to hand out. "

Emmett guffawed "Nah man, he's full of swag. Think of him as a gift."

"Gift?" Rosalie asked quiet, anger boiling.

Emmett looked towards her, bashful. "Yeah babe, every time we watch _The Notebook_ , you want to do the nasty right after. Damn, we've broken floors because of that movie." He paused, eyes wiggling. "We can watch it tonight, Rose, you know you're dying for me."

A loud smack sounded through the room and the vampires winced. Emmett clutched the back of his head, staring at his wife in lust. "Come on Rose, you _love_ sex after _The Notebook_." _Smack_. Emmett laughed. Rose growled.

Jacob looked towards Vanessa, face serious. "Do you like _The Notebook_?" Edward snarled, but Carlisle held him back, humor on his face.

Vanessa didn't hesitate. "I've never heard of the movie until just now."

"We could watch it tonight, if you want." Christine punched him in the face. Jacob groaned in pain.

"Such an idiot." Jasper sighed, not even bothering to use his gift to control the groups raging emotions.

* * *

 **A** hard knock beat at Leah's bedroom door, waking the women out of their slumber. As promised, they were naked, bodies pressing together. Bella's leg was hiked over Leah's own, breasts squished against her friend's side. Leah's arm was trapped beneath Bella's neck, her chest rising and falling in time with the other woman's breathing.

They stretched, bodies pulling apart, Bella flipped on to her stomach, shoving her head underneath the pillow, her refusal to wake up growing as the knock sounded once more.

"Fuck off!" Leah growled, sitting up she grasped at her hair, legs crossing. She lent over the bed, picking her shirt from the previous night up and pulling it over her body. Covering her nudity slightly.

The knock came again, this time followed by an irate snarl. Seconds later the door slammed open, buckling against the wolf's force. Collin stood in the doorway, tall and tanned. He wore a holed white shirt, and his cutoff shorts were slung low on his hips. Stubble coated his face, lips pulled down in a pout. Bella moved again, a growl coming from her throat as she pushed herself up, turning a furious glare on the intruding wolf. Her lips were pulled back, teeth bared, body trembling before Leah placed a calming hand on Bella's lower back. Collin tried to ignore the fact that the women were naked, he really did, but his eyes kept straying to Bella's ass and the hidden juncture between Leah's crossed legs. _Da-amn_ , He thought. The she wolf stood then, uncaring of her nakedness, walking to the small dresser, Bella took clean clothes from the drawers. She tossed a red t-shirt and light colored jean shorts at Leah, before grabbing a similar outfit for herself.

Irritation filled her when she noticed Collin's heated gaze. "Can you not? Honestly, it's like you've never seen a naked woman before." She turned to face him fully, dressing herself in the clothes she had taken from the dresser. Collin swallowed and glanced away, Bella laughed in victory.

"Jake's here." The man finally spoke, face bright red in embarrassment. "He wants you out front in thirty." He left then, eyes still trying to look anywhere but the two women, he failed bad. Leah let out a sigh, falling back on the bed, before sitting up again in agitation, angry sounds falling from her lips. She lifted her feet up, pulling the shorts over them and up her legs, before removing the previous night's shirt, the fresh one replacing the other garment.

"How long have we been asleep?" Leah's lips were dry, tongue heavy in her mouth.

"About a day."

Hissing out a breath, Leah looked towards her friend, reaching out to run a gentle caress down the woman's arm. Comfort filled Bella and she squeezed the woman's hand tight. They left the room then, feet silent on the floor. The bathroom was occupied when Bella knocked on the door, both women were in need of a shower since they still reeked of sex from the night before. When the door finally opened, the she-wolves took two very large steps backward, their hackles rising, as Sam walked out. "Morning." He murmured, his eyes straying to Leah's face, before glancing at Bella. "Have fun last night?" His voice held a bitter sounding tone, but that could not be true.

"You'd know." Leah laughed. "I'm sure you already shifted." The sneer on her face was painful, an unfair feeling for the woman, and Bella gently touched Leah's waist in comfort. Trembles ran down the woman's body even as Bella's caress sent calm to her friend.

Sam said nothing, brushing past the women, his body too close to Leah's own for Bella's liking. She hissed out a warning sound and Sam's stride increased in speed as he headed towards the other wolves. Sighing, the women entered the bathroom. Bella turned on the shower, setting the water to a cold temperature, and began taking off her clothes. Leah followed, feeling slightly depressed by the altercation that had just occurred. Sensing her friends upset, Bella pulled Leah in to a tight hug, their naked bodies pressing together. Sheer comfort ran through the women as their emotions mixed, deepening the intense feelings of calm.

They stepped into the shower, Bella in front wile Leah stood behind her. Grabbing the shampoo bottle, Leah squeezed a dollop in to her palm before rubbing her hands together, creating a small lather, and began washing her friends hair. Bella let out a happy sigh at the body contact, shoulders relaxing, and closed her eyes as Leah massaged her scalp. All too soon it was over and they were switching positions, Bella washing Leah's hair while the woman let out moaning sighs. Cleaning their own bodies was done quickly, Bella turned off the water, and they stepped out of the shower their feet cushioned from the floor by a light blue bath rug. Pulling matching colored towels from the linen closet, they dried their bodies and pulled the clothes from earlier back on. Running fingers through their mid length hair helped to dispel any knots as they stepped from the room, light steam following behind them, and dropped their towels down the laundry bin.

Their shirts stuck to their chests, suctioned by the water drops, and caused the women's naked bodies underneath to be more visible. Not that it mattered to them, but they knew it would make the others uncomfortable, which was something they enjoyed immensely.

They smelled nearly the whole pack in Leah's house, finding them seated in her large living room. Small as it was, the room was jam packed with eight very large wolves. "They're going to break the furniture again." Leah grumbled too low for sensitive ears. Bella laughed, her head shaking as she shot a humorous glance towards the pack. She laughed again when the group turned to look at her in confusion, their eyes falling to the women's chests when they noticed the dampness. Bouncing slightly, jiggling her breasts, she giggled as the young pack members turned away blushing. She had missed these feelings. Emptiness was too overwhelming to remember what it felt like to be full.

"More like, the whole house." Bella finally responded once she had enough of teasing the younger wolves.

Sue stood against the counter, sipping a cup of warm coffee, the bitter smell filling the she-wolves' senses. She looked at them over the mug, eyes filled with an unknown emotion. No words of greeting were spoken. Neither of the women repented. Sue ignored their blatant intent at making her uncomfortable, the mother's eyes looking anywhere but the younger women's chests. Turning away the friends rummaged through the fridge, pulling out fresh strawberries and a large bit of the leftover ham. Compared to male wolves, the females ate considerably less, especially when they were emotionally empty. Quick, shoving food in their mouths, the women consumed their breakfast. When strawberry juice ran down Bella's wrist, Leah grabbed her arm and licked away the offending dribble, Sue frowned in dislike.

"Thanks, ma." Leah bit out as Bella placed their dishes in the sink, rinsing off any leftover food and the wrist her friend had licked.

Passing through the living room, they were assaulted by the smell of sweat and body odor. "Shower recently?" Bella lashed out. "Smells like you haven't bathed in weeks."

"Be nice."

Bella glared at her friend. She had suddenly been overcome by anger, it was unusual after a feeding, and Leah pointing that out did not help. Many of the men in the pack worked construction jobs, the manual labor helping to control their aggression—sweating was a normal occurrence, and Paul himself, owned a construction company. The money he received from the business, a nice lump sum every month, went to helping the pack as well as the reservation. Bella tried not to appreciate his good deeds, she really did, but as her imprint, Bella's heart was always full of respect for Paul.

"Hello to you, too." The snide comment came from one of the younger wolves, Daniel. His gaze was locked on the women's still visible dampness, before he looked away in bashfulness. Bella let out a snarl, Leah following with a similar sound, at his comment. He held up his hands in surrender, palms out, a scared expression on his face. He hardly interacted with the two women, his mistake had been to ignore the vibe…and stare at their breasts. Paul reached out, hitting the back of the pup's head hard, before ruffling his hair. Daniel was very young, not yet fourteen, but with the continued presence of vampires, his shift had come early. With the too soon jolt of puberty, even at thirteen, his libido was off the charts.

"You're fine." He told the wolf, watching the she-wolves leave the house, gaze staying on Bella's form a moment too long. Seth followed behind the two women, his position as Beta commanding the action.

"Idiot." Jared laughed.

Paul stared in anger. "Not cool, man."

"You're the one with the flag staff."

"I have no idea what that refers to, so fuck off."

"Right..."

Paul raged, a vicious sound coming from his throat, and his body shook in near change. Anything to do with his imprint sent Paul spiraling in anger, because he did not want the mating bond. The wolf had made that very clear to Bella.

"Chill, bro, I got you, nothing's there." Jared wasn't upset. Disappointed, but not angry. Shit, Paul could make his own decisions, but if the men's positions were reversed, Jared did not believe he would have the strength of his friend. Denying the imprint was crazy, and for Paul to not be affected was unheard of. The women obviously suffered, the whole pack witnessed their wild behavior, and waited for the she-wolves impending downfall.

His imprint, Kim, often asked after the other women, because they had been very close in school and even after the two shifted. When Bella and Leah had imprinted, everything changed, and it felt like their souls had died after they were rejected. The women withdrew, backing away from their family and those around them, barely present within the pack mind. Jared shook his head, looking towards Quil, not surprised to see the sad expression on the man's face. Quil and Bella had been tight, best friends since first grade, they shared everything. Though no feelings of love—relationship—grew, their sibling bond was strong. Quil's imprinting had cut the friendship like a knife; Bella was not jealous, but being with the man after he found his mate felt strained, like she was a burden to her friend, and it made her afraid.

The pack mind was full of angry discussions for weeks after Quil imprinted; looping conversations of the man trying to validate their friendship while Bella shut Quil down. A month after his imprinting, Bella attacked Quil in rage, and the wolf had been so surprised he had not protected himself. She had been angry, just rejected by her mate, and her logic had not been present. Lashing out at anyone who dared cross her path, and Quil, with the recent end of their friendship, had been an easy target. Though the wounds had healed, Quil still felt the blood dripping down his stomach, the painful wound across his abdomen. He remembered how dead her eyes had looked and how devoid of emotion she seemed to be. Leah had pulled Bella away, shifting her own hand to slash at Quil's face, but he was able to avoid that attack when Sam had stood in front of Quil.

Sam had suffered lacerations to his face, the cuts so deep the man's cheek had ripped. The shame, of the pain he caused Leah, had kept him from becoming angry and responding in kind to the raging women. After that, many of the wolves tread lightly around the she-wolves, not addressing them for fear of being attacked. Even with the avoidance, many of the younger wolves were targeted.

Months later everything calmed. The women began leaving late at night, and returning to the pack hours later smelling of sex, their eyes bright. Images of the men they slept with and what they did with them, filled the pack mind. The men tried to ignore the thoughts, but as the women became more promiscuous and their activities pushing the limits of normal, the wolves began to watch. It was not like the women minded, or at least, they did not seem to, if anything it felt as if the she-wolves wanted the voyeurism.

Jared sighed again, before returning his focus to the television. A young female reporter stood in front of a night club, her blonde hair was perfectly coifed, as she pointed to the EMTs pulling two bodies on stretchers from the club. They were dead, found late last night.

"Shock is going through the community right now." The women said, voice strong, and her blue eyes bright with determination. "Two club owners were found dead last night, seemingly from exhaustion, and the police are looking in to the case for possibilities of foul play. For many who knew the men, say this was unexpected, because both were in very good health." She turned away from the bodies, looking straight in to the camera. "We'll keep you updated throughout the day on these mysterious deaths." The television went to commercial.

The sun was low, just barely above the horizon, moisture pooled on the grass in Leah's yard. The women were bare foot, hardly noticing the rocks under their feet. Jacob stood with his hands crossed, Vanessa next to him. His face was set in a stern line, biceps bulging. He was shirtless save for a pair of cutoffs. Seth moved over to stand on his right, hands shoved deep into his pockets. He was hunched, not meeting the women's eyes. He was embarrassed by the behavior of his sister and Bella, they were openly enticing the pack members to look at their bodies, and Seth was beginning to worry that one of the men would take them up on the offer of sex.

"Good morning." Bella quipped out, face breaking in to a smile for her brother. Leah recognizing the strain the action caused, squeezed her friends arm. "So wonderful to see you, Jacob. I seem to have forgotten what your face looks like." She let out a bitter laugh. To anyone other than Leah, the laugh would seem one of happiness, but she knew her friend too well to not see the falseness in Bella's response.

Leah snorted, when Jacob growled, watching as Vanessa brushed her mate's body in calm. "Jake…" The halfling whispered.

"Come here for retribution, 'eh?" Jacob said nothing in response, looking Bella straight in the eyes, he stretched out a hand, intent on making some form of physical contact with the woman, but his sister stepped back. Jacob let his arm fall, hand clenching, before seeming to shake himself out of a daze. Bella was on high guard, already uncomfortable with the situation and Jacob's sudden intent to touch her. He never paid attention to her, and now…she shook her head, looking to Leah for comfort. Her friend gave it, brushing her body against Bella's in an attempt to sooth the woman's worries.

He took a large step forward, Seth behind him. "I can't let your actions last night go unpunished."

"Of course." Leah snorted. "Not like it's unusual." Bella touched the she wolf's back. Jacob chose to ignore the gesture. Seth couldn't stop staring at the two women. They were behaving differently than they had nights previous, but their actions now were confusing. There was life gracing the women's eyes, something that had not been present for weeks. Looking at them, he wasn't sure if he liked the returned existence, because the women were cruel. Almost suffocating in an unnecessary exile between the pack and themselves.

Vanessa pulled at Jacob's arm, trying to gain his attention. "Don't push." She spoke, caressing his cheek, her slim fingers cool against his heated skin. Both women looked away, feeling the painful emptiness that action roused. Fuck them, fuck imprints. Vanessa looked at the women, aware of her affections for her mate causing the women great pain.

"You're on watch duty." Jake spoke again.

"When are we not on watch duty?" Leah's sarcastic tone sent a wave of anger through Seth. He opened his mouth to lash out, stepping forward, a negative shake of Jake's head stopped him. Their response was disrespectful, and as Beta, the overwhelming need to get retribution for his Alpha was strong.

Jacob stepped forward again, nose to nose with his sister, before she let out a snarl and pushed him back, causing him to stumble in surprise. Leah reached for her, pulling the woman back in to her chest, arms sliding around Bella's waist, fingers stroking her friends skin in a soothing motion, Bella relaxed.

Seth took the action for something else. "Stop it!" He shouted, body shaking, he filled the women's space. "Quit fucking touching each other like that!"

"Like what?" Bella asked, hands running over Leah's arms. Seth let out a raging roar, body shifting into a massive, russet colored wolf. Neither woman moved, staring him down, watching his shredded clothing fall to the ground with raised eyebrows. "Great, now Sue has to buy you another pair of shoes. How stupid can you be?" Bella frowned, unaffected by his outburst, and Leah ran her hands down her friend's thighs, edging the man on once again. Seth stepped forward, paw up to lash out at the women. His anger was broiling, just barely controllable, and all he could see was a haze of red when he stared at the she-wolves.

"Enough!" Jacob growled, dragging Seth back by the scruff, setting the wolf down hard on the ground. "If you can't control yourself, then fucking sit there and shut up."

"Jacob…" Vanessa again.

"No, Vanessa." His use of her full name showed his displeasure at the situation. He sent a death feeling glare to his sister, before turning to brush a kiss against his mate's lips. Looking back to the other women, he sighed running a hand through his russet hair. He sneered a little, lips pulling back from his teeth, before diving in to the conversation.

His voice was coarse when he finally spoke. "I'll be away for the next two—maybe less—months. During that time, I will be meeting with many of the Cullen's vampire allies, in hopes of gaining some for our pack." He paused for a second, gauging the women's uncaring expressions. "While I am away, Vanessa will be left with only Emmett to guard her, something I do not believe is safe."

"Right, because she's not a gifted vampire that is clearly capable of defending herself." Bella snorted sarcastically. Jacob growled.

"Do not insult my mate."

"Wasn't an insult." Leah cut in.

"Be silent!" Jacob roared, body shaking. Vanessa fluttered around him, her vampire hands touching any skin she could reach. When he finally calmed, his body was still racked with shakes and a possibility of change, but his emotions were in check. He jumped to the point. "As I was saying," He paused for effect, glaring at the two women. "I do not feel comfortable leaving Vanessa with only Emmett for protection, as such, you she-wolves will be watching my mate while I am away." He ignored the vicious sound that tore from his sister's throat, watching as her chest heaved in anger, and Leah seemed to be having the same reaction, though far calmer. "Since, once again, you have disobeyed my command, I am placing the two of you on lockdown. You will stay with Vanessa at the Cullen home, and be attached to her like a leech…" He paused, looking to his mate. "No pun intended, baby." Vanessa nodded, a small smile playing against her lips. The cruel nicknames had long ago fallen. Jacob continued, "During the day you will always be with her, while at night you two will patrol the territory around the Cullen's home."

Bella was shaking in anger. How dare he do this to her. Jacob had taken his cruel treatment of Bella to a whole different level. Rubbing his imprint's protection in Bella's face…Her chest heaved in heavy breaths, and Bella's hands balled in to tight fists. She clenched her teeth together, biting her tongue before she said something she would regret. Glancing to her friend, Bella found Leah reacting far less to their new job, which helped to center Bella again. Letting out another angry sound, her body ceased its shakes, and her mind calmed. "How thankful we are, Jacob, for your gift." The words were cruel, but she couldn't hold back. Bella laughed, running a hand through her hair.

She tried to rationalize the situation. Jacob, as Alpha, was doing what was commanded of him. If, in that process, he placed his pack mates in painful situations, Jacob was doing what he thought was best. Bella reached back, her hand grabbing Leah's, stored emotions passing through the two, and looked at her brother once more. She let out a heavy breath. "We will do whatever possible to protect your mate, Jacob."

Her brother's eyebrows rose at the sudden emotional change, but he said nothing, instead crossing his arms in an impassive gesture. "Really?" He asked, lips pulling in a tight smile. "Once upon a time you were friends with my mate."

"Once upon a time I was a virgin."

"That was interesting." Leah laughed.

"Most idiotic moments of my life. Why did I wait so long again?"

"The right horse hadn't been found yet."

"Horse?"

"I'm sorry, should I have said cock?"

Bella shot out a laugh.

Jake grumbled in aggravation, still waiting for a legit answer. "Things are very different now, Alpha." Leah spoke, stepping forward slightly. "Who we were before…that is something we will never be again." The women shared a look, their hands clenching, and Bella looked at Vanessa in apology. "Bella and I, we do not think we can be friends with anyone ever again, beside ourselves of course." Bella giggled, a bell-like sound.

Glancing behind her, she found that many of the wolves had stepped outside and were now listening to the conversation. "Leah…" Bella murmured, informing her friend to the audience with a pointed nod of her head. Leah looked in the direction Bella indicated, and sneered when she saw Sam leaning nonchalantly against the porch railing.

Leah spoke again. "Now that we are in agreement, Bella and I will take a quick run, before beginning our duties as watch dogs." That shot at Jacob hard, but he ignored the jab.

"Of course, as long as you understand what is required?" The women nodded.

Seth, now shifted in all his naked glory, snatched Leah's hand, squeezing it in a tight grip. "Leah…I-,"

"Save it." Bella cut in.

"This does not concern you-,"

"It does actually." Leah shook off her brother's grip, backing away before shifting. Her clothes ripped, falling to the ground, and a light grey wolf stood in her place, before running into the woods.

"Such a drama queen…" Bella sighed, laughing slightly. "Catch 'ya later, I guess." Clothing exploded and in place of Bella's human form was a large, dark grey wolf. Her eyes were hooded as they looked back at the pack, a growl pulling from Bella's throat as Paul stepped forward off the porch, an unknown expression on his face. With one more look towards her brother, she shot away in a blur, brushing her body against Leah's upon reaching her at the forests edge. They both looked back once more, the pack was now in a tight huddle, their eyes locked on the women, and intense conversation flowed from their mouths. Paul and Sam picked up the shreds from the women's clothing, the odd expressions still on their faces.

* * *

 **Chapter Playlist  
**

 _Careful You-_ TV On The Radio  
 _Atonement-_ The Kickdrums  
 _Waited 4 U-_ Slow Magic  
 _Dark Paradise (Remix)-_ Lana Del Rey, DJ DX  
 _High By The Beach-_ Lana Del Rey  
 _Panic Cord (Hucci Remix)-_ Gabrielle Alpin


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** A massive thank you to my BETA, _BlazingBrown_ , for their wonderful help!

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Twilight or its characters, Stephenie Meyer does. However, I _do_ own _Black Sun_ and any OCs I create.

* * *

 **E** rick Wilder sat behind a heavy oak desk, feet resting on the edge, an investigation folder scattered across his desk, and an arm thrown over his eyes. His breathing was irritated, heavy sighs falling from his mouth as he tried to control his frustration. Nothing. Fucking nothing had been found about the club owners' deaths. They were just dead, fucking dead after amazing sex and a toxin induced into their systems. He let out an angry growl, feet stomping the floor as he slipped them off his desk.

"Son of a bitch." He murmured. His dark chocolate skin felt like it was on fire, sweating heavily due to the intense heat in the police department. Seattle's finest, yeah, fucking broke finest. The fans above his head were working on overdrive, but even that didn't dissuade the heat. The smell of alcohol and vomit filled his nose, drifting over from the drunks and other miscreants lined up against the tank on the other side of the department. He ran a hand over his buzz cut scalp, the rough hair itching at his fingers. He shifted in his chair, taking a sly smell at himself. Shit, he needed a shower, bad. Damn, it was going to be a long day.

His partner, Hank Richerts, sat across from him, a blonde eyebrow lifted in expensive curiosity. _Right, pretty boy, how does it feel to be on the cheap side? Rich ass prick._ The fucker wasn't even sweating. Hank's pricy buttoned shirt rolled at the sleeves, his three hundred something pants perfectly creased, and that God damned blond hair had Erick's teeth on respected the man, of course he did. Money didn't get you through basic and it sure as hell didn't give you the position of detective. You had to be crazy to want that job.

He wasn't though. Crazy, that is. Fuck, Erick was as sane as they came. Just shy of burning rage and an alcoholic swearing asshole, but he wasn't crazy. Though Erick was beginning to feel as though he were, thanks to the fucking case. Two dead, both in their late twenties; the men were healthy and did not participate in any toxic activities. Besides amazing fucking sex. Jesus, who keeled over from sex? Geezers, fucking geezers. The real mystery was the toxin found in the men's blood. The substance was natural, organic, and nothing chemical in the product at all. He shifted a hand over his green tinted brown eyes, his broad shoulders shifting to accommodate his massive frame. His chair squeaked as he moved, the old leather turning to dust under Erick's ass.

"Lab come back with anything?" He bit out to his partner, short and curt. Erick wasn't much for conversation. If anything, he tried to ignore it on a regular basis. Yet, he chose a job where conversation was required. No one ever said Erick was the brightest of bulbs, at least, his mother didn't.

"Nothing."

Erick growled, wanting to throw the case file in the trash and burn it with a fucking blow torch. _Smart, because a lighter is too god damned easy._ "Not even on the clothes?"

"Nope." _Pop._

He glared at the offensive piece of gum his partner chewed, the filthy mongrel. The fucker did this because he knew Erick hated people who popped their gum, and Hank did everything he could to yank the chain on Erick's peeves. He stood up, brushing imaginary dust off the dark washed jeans that seemed to coat him like butter. A black polo stretched across his chest, accenting thick arms licked with muscles, and beat up work boots completed the appearance of violent asshole.

"Headed out?" Hank asked while he blew a bubble and popped the offensive gum. The sound seemed to rip across Erick's senses, sending him spiraling further into intense anger.

"Will you fucking quit it?"

 _Pop._ "Quit what?" _...Pop._

Erick mumbled under his breath, something unintelligible, but Hank picked out phrases like 'fuck face' or 'run over' and even 'where's my fucking gun." He laughed quietly, irritating his partner filled Hank's days with endless fun. Every day was another game, figuring out Erick's ticks brought out the sadist in Hank. Not that Erick was a masochist, but the man seemed to live off of suffering and pain. Fucking romance novel. Hank had, in fact, heard some interesting information from the Lab, but the look on Erick's face was priceless when he'd told the man the tests were negative. Fucking phenomenal.

 _Pop._

"Give me my gun. Someone give me a mother fucking gun!" Erick whirled around, striding across the room like an angry tornado, boots stomping, the smell of cloves and sweat following behind him. Women swooned as he walked past, their gazes locked on his abs and scorching over his firm buttocks. Hank laughed, the sound quiet, but the malicious glee very apparent. He would never tire of this. Standing up, he followed after his partner, nodding to the men in uniform who seemed to know exactly what kind of game Hank was playing. The women sneered at him over their white, police issued coffee mugs. Their dislike of him had grown in recent weeks. Then again, Hank's abuse of Erick had grown as well. Funny.

"You mother fucker!" Erick growled fifteen minutes later, toxicology report in his hand, and Hank was surprised the man didn't have a gun in the other. His face was murderous, one look at Erick and everyone knew to stay away. A wild rampaging man was not always the safest person in the room. "Honest to God, man, your fucking jokes are going to lead to your murder."

 _Pop._

"You-," Erick shook his head, trying to put away the irritation that simple noise sent through him. It didn't seem to be working, simply because the need to cut out his partners tongue was burning a hole in his brain. "To the point, even though I know you already heard, DNA _was_ found on the clothing we recovered." He slapped the report down on the table, a loud sound in the buzzing room, drawing unneeded attention.

"Really?" Hank asked.

"You son of a bitch, will you get your head out of your thirty million ass and listen for once?"

"Only thirty million?"

Erick let out a rough breath, the air pulsing out through his nose as a look of rage coated his face. Hank loved this, watching Erick's face distort in rage gave him an adrenaline rush. Maybe sadistic was too easy a word for him. "What did the lab find?"

Erick gave him a glare and rolled his eyes before speaking. "Catrina found two strands of hair as well as some type of dog hair on the clothing. She hasn't been able to pull any police data up with the female hair found, but the dog is throwing her for a loop."

Hank raised his eyebrows in confusion. "How so? If it's just a typical dog, then nothing should be wrong."

"That's the thing, it's not a typical dog. The hair has similarities of a wolf, but there is something wrong with the DNA coding of the strand. Catrina said it's eating through the solution, whatever that means."

"Interesting."

"Weird as fuck, but who knows what kinds of dogs are out there these days?" Erick sighed, and moved back to his desk, his chair nearly buckling under his weight. "Back to the case, did you hear anything from the witness? When's the bastard coming in for an interview?"

Hank straightened the papers on his desk, before spitting the gum he had been chewing into the trash. "Should be here in a few minutes. He's a little flighty, so I'm thinking we play the good cop card."

"You sure as fuck are not a good cop."

"Well, at least I'm not a sex addict."

"Never said I was one, liking sex doesn't mean that I'm a nympho."

"That's your word choice, not mine."

Erick growled, his hand coming up to rub at his eyes. He was tired, the constant fifteen hour shifts were weighing on him. His partner wasn't too far from the truth, Erick did have a small addiction to sex. It had grown in the last two years though, after his wife's murderer had been found, it felt like he no longer had anything to live for. Erick was tired of being alone, he missed lying next to his wife in bed, waking up to the smell of her floral fragrance, the gorgeous auburn hair that always seemed to coat his chest, because she was a little handsy in her sleep.

Fuck.

Erick pushed back the memories, trying not to remember the way her eyes looked when they made love, the little happy laughs she gave even when he told a lame joke, and the way she had cried when they found out she was pregnant. _God damn_. That hurt, fuck, even after five years the thoughts still killed him. No one knew, could possibly comprehend, the pain he went through every day.

So bringing women home every night was the least of his problems.

"You okay, Erick?" Hank asked, his eyes watchful.

Erick pushed back the memories even more. He had no right to those thoughts. Not when he was the one who had caused her death. Her family said as much, and he was beginning to believe them. He closed his eyes tight, trying not to remember the way her hands felt on his skin, how her body had rounded with the growth of their child, the smile that always coated her mouth, the sound of her voice when she said 'I love you.' God, he was trying so hard to forget this.

"I'm cool, man, don't worry about it." His voice was gentle for once, but remembering Margaret— or Maggie, as she liked everyone to call her—always did that to Erick. "What time did you say the fucker would be here?" Cursing helped, something constant always grounded him. Even if it was only words, the repetitiveness of the phrases calmed him. But liquor helped more.

Hank paused before answering, staring at his partner in sadness. The man was a walking train wreck, even with Hank's endless need to torture the man, he could see the pain Erick suffered. He had heard the stories about the murder of his partner's wife. It had been horrible, a violent crime that had blinded the police department. Until then, the department had never handled a serial killer like Brian Gaffe, and they hadn't since.

The man was crazed, his particular method of torture to pull the skin off the women he killed while they still lived. He'd take it off, strip by strip, bleeding them dry in the process. Maggie Wilder's murder had been more violent than any other of Gaffe's. Her pregnancy had added flame to the killer's intent, and it didn't help that her husband was about to put Gaffe's in jail for life. He'd just finished basic when Wilder's wife was killed, and the images and reports still haunted Hank.

Looking up, Hank spotted the witness being led in by a young deputy; Jamar Torres' body was tense, and his thick muscles strained under the shirt he wore. He practically embodied his job title, and it was no surprise to Hank why Haddock and Jack had hired the man. Honorably discharged from the Air National Guard, Torres had seen a lot in his tours; the left side of his face was badly scarred and Hank knew that was only a portion of the wounds that coated the man's body.

"He just walked in." Hank finally spoke, standing up and leaning over Erick's desk to straighten and grab the case file. "You good to go?"

"Just fucking take him to the interview room and read the fucker his rights."

Nodding in compliance Hank walked over to Torres, stretching out his hand to shake the other man's. "Jamar, thank you for cooperating and agreeing to an interview with us. We're hoping your statement will help us to attain a lead on the case."

Torres nodded, his brown eyes shifting to the left, catching site of Erick, he buffed out his chest a little, trying to establish dominance in the presence of another Alpha male. His efforts were futile, Erick would always have the upper hand. "Yes, I'll do anything I can to find the woman that did this." Hank was surprised by the man's honest statement. A lot of times, workers were unwilling, or afraid, to share information about their boss' murder. Mostly because they ended up as suspects, but that's beside the point. He scrunched his nose at Jamar's next statement. "If I was completely honest, I didn't really get a good look at her, my eyes were kind of focused on her tit-."

"Stop right their Torres, I need to read you your rights, or else everything you say will be inadmissible with the court. So if you'll give me a moment, I'll have a deputy set up the interview room and we'll get started." Jamar nodded in acceptance and embarrassment flushed his cheeks. He was confused though, the fact that his boss' had died from sex wasn't that big of a deal. He'd seen them together, checked in on his employers two hours in to their fuck party, and they'd still been going at it like rabbits. Why was it relevant that she be found? Yes, he understood that they had died from her mystical pussy, but that's just it, they died from sex. Nothing else. So, what the fuck was he being brought in for?

As promised, Jamar was taken to an interview room and his rights were read. The walls were brick grey, a light-colored wood table sat in the middle of the room, and an opposite view mirror filled a wall in front of the furniture. The deputy gestured for him to sit in one of the chairs facing the mirror, and Jamar had to remind himself that he was not under investigation. He'd done jack shit to be giving cause to the fucking cops.

He ran his hands over his face, fingers rubbing the sensitive scarred flesh, his mind winched in response to fluctuating memories, and he let out a deep, calming, sigh. It had been a long time since Iraq, fuck, it felt like decades, but sometimes the Post Traumatic Stress shit ate at him. He sucked in another breath of air, trying not to remember a similar room, in a not so similar country, and a pile of burnt bodies. "Fuuckk…" He breathed out, fingers pushed at his temples in calming swirls, and he tried to think positive thoughts.

"Thanks for stopping in today!" The door to the room slammed open, knocking into the brick wall hard, and filling the space with a splintering sound. Erick stood in the entryway, his eyes dark, lips pulled in a tight facsimile of a smile, and a thick case file in his hand. Hank fluttered behind him, a frown on his face apology at the ready, and followed the other detective into the room. They sat in front of Jamar, their bodies filling the room with overflowing amounts of testosterone.

"Not a problem," Jamar finally responded. "Like I told your partner, I'm happy to help you find the woman. Though I do have some questions, call it curiosity, if you will."

"Knock 'em out." Erick mumbled as he slapped the file on the table, hands nearly ripping the innocent paper in half as he opened it.

"They died from sex?"

Hank answered. "Yep."

"Why is it such a big deal?"

"Well-," Hank began, but Erick cut him off. "Classified, bub, sorry, but we can't share that particular bit of information with you."

"But you just said-,"

"Yeah, and I'm a cop, so I _say_ a lot of things, but I don't actually mean ninety-five percent of them. Feel me?"

"Fuck, man-,"

"You getting fresh with me?"

"No, look-,"

"I'm just fucking with you." Erick cracked a wide smile as Jamar's fists clenched, his mouth setting in an intense line.

"You're a fucking asshole, you know that?"

"I'm actually told that quite a bit."

"Charming." Hank coughed. "As I was _saying_ ," he growled, daring Erick to interrupt him again. "Your employers did die from sex, but, there was a toxin in their blood that seemed to speed up the process. I wouldn't call it a praying mantis effect, but it seems that the woman your employers slept with, poisoned them to death while she was having sex with them." He was quiet for a moment and a confused look covered his features. "Do you remember anything…strange about the woman?"

Jamar was thoughtful, "Like I said earlier, I really didn't get much of a look at her. My vision was twenty-twenty on her tits, yeah?"

Erick let out a grumble. "Can you at least describe anything above her chest? Any distinctive features you could remember, something that would help us to identify her."

"She was naked under her clothing." Jamar burst out. "I mean, yeah, I'm used to women going braless at the club, but completely bare is a little different." He stopped for a second, hands brushing against his scarred face, almost like a security reflex. "She was pretty tall for a woman, six foot, maybe six-two, her hair was mid length with a wave to it, and she had the oddest smell." He paused again, and a faraway look came to his eyes.

"The 'completely bare' bit would explain the clothing left at the scene, but you only saw her tits, so how did you notice anything else?."

"I mostly saw her tits, there's a difference. Fuck, man, what would you do if your boss was pawing a fine ass female in front of you and that same female was fucking begging for it? Jesus, she was like a black hole." He looked at the detectives, his eyes beseeching them. "Her smell really was odd. It was so earthy, like she'd just fallen from the woods, or dug her way out of the ground. That sounds crazy, I know, but I could see my boss', they kept smelling her, it was addictive to them."

"So, besides a magical smell, what else do you remember?"

Jamar glared, embarrassed at himself. "Not too much, she was tall, smelled amazing, tanned skin, big brown eyes, and a mid-length hair cut."

"Around what time did you leave that evening?"

Jamar laughed. "That morning, actually. I clocked out around one-thirty, and when I checked in on them, they were still going at it."

"Interesting." Hank murmured. "Did you see her administer anything in their drink, did they take anything from her?"

"No, they just fucked."

The detectives were quiet, their eyes locked in a conversation, and ultimately both knew that this witness did not have any vital information for them. Standing up and holding out his hand, Hank said, "Thanks for taking the time to come in today, Mr. Torres. We are very appreciative of the information you gave us." Jamar stood up, accepting the hand shake, and followed Hank out the door.

Hank led Jamar towards the exit, pointless conversation flowing. "We'll be looking at footage from the room later today, and if we have any questions we'll contact you. Is that alright?"

"Like I said, I'm more than willing to give you anything I know."

"Thank you again, Mr. Torres."

"Detective." Jamar nodded, before exiting the police precinct.

* * *

 **T** he she-wolves were running again, their paws, light on the forest floor, sending up sprays of dirt behind them, and the moon rested high in the sky. Two weeks they'd been at this, running patrol around the Cullen home, and it wasn't getting easier. The sickly scent of the vampire's burned at the women's noses, the glitter resting in their senses, and it followed them even after the she-wolves shifted.

The vampires had yet to leave with the pack's Alpha, but that did not stop the new assignment they'd been given. Since their discussion with Jacob, the woman had hardly remained in human form, instead, choosing to stay shifted for the majority of a day, and only returning to their original form when the sun crested the horizon. This was a benefit to them, because they released less of the emotions they harvested when in wolf form. There was less _feeling_ in wolf form, less thinking, less sorrow, less _everything_. The woman were growing bitter, resentful at the constant separation that pushed them to the edge of the pack. Yes, yes, partly it was their fault, but no one reached out, noticed, cared, _anything._ Sue had made her thoughts on the she-wolves misbehavior very clear, there was sympathy in the woman's eyes, but her conscious was not as empathetic. What did Leah expect? Crying eyes, begging whispers, warm hugs? She wasn't delusional, she'd known for a long time that the loss of her emotions would cause a rift between the family and herself, but in the back of her mind—when emotions were present—she had wished everything to be a horrible dream, but it wasn't.

Sam was an expecting father.

Paul was newly engaged.

Everything hurt, burned at the back of the women's throats like a river in winter. Bella tried, desperately she tried, to hold herself together, and conserve the waning emotions that filled her body, but as they continued to release her rationality vanished. She was angry, so angry, and lashing out at other people helped, especially her sister Rachel. Fuck, she hated that woman. The disgust that filled Bella's stomach, when Rachel was within eyesight, ate at Bella. In the depths of her mind, logic reigned, and she knew it was not Rachel's fault, but Bella's inner wolf was enraged. Boiling a pot of liquid fury that was intent for Rachel's disgusting human body. Her sister was lucky, Rachel wasn't burdened with the shifter genes, and the other woman had control of her will. The ability to love and live free without hindrance, but Bella was stuck. Imprinted to a man that refused what they could have, empty on the inside, forced to share a pack mind with said imprint, Bella was so bitter.

Leaping effortlessly over a fallen tree, the women wove in and out of the ones surrounding them, and the pack mind, for once, was silent except for the she-wolves' thoughts.

 _She really asked you to be her maid of honor?_ Leah's voice was scorning and a rage bubbled just under the surface. The scent of vampires became stronger as they closed in on the coven.

Bella said nothing, increasing her speed to an almost painful pace, her breath falling in light, panting breaths. Images of her conversation with Rachel flashed through the pack mind, but no cruel intent covered her sister's face. Rachel had been genuine, her question truthful and pleading. Bella had been unable to decline, and the pain that accepting caused brought fresh realization to her.

Paul would never be hers.

That burned, fresh flames of agony licked their way through her body. Paul was completely happy, delirious at the prospect of marrying Rachel Black, and Bella would never be able to change his mind. Sorrowful, she begged someone, anyone, to change her future, to give her a semblance of happiness, but that would not happen. How could he not feel the emptiness and longing, the burning pain that filled Bella? How could those feelings not be shared between them? Bella suffered so much it felt like she was dying, yet he was able to live separately from her? The imprint was shared, she knew this, the pack mind housed the memory, but Paul still rejected her. How? Why was life so cruel? In her heart, Bella was slowly giving up. She was so tired of feeling such pain and loss. Seeing her imprint, knowing that her sister would bare his children and be given Paul's love freely was life ending.

Leah continued, but slowed her run to a trot, finally coming to a stop at the edge of the woods that led to the Cullen's home. _Who the fuck does Rachel think she is? Bella, we can kill her, I'll beat her blood, and then we can burn her body. No one would be the wiser._

 _Idiot._ Bella sighed, her body shaking in change until she stood fully human and gorgeously naked. Raw red marks coated her hands and feet, the constant patrols over the forest floor tearing at her body. This was new, the wounds that the two women were beginning to receive were a mystery. They were wolves, immortal, with a superhuman healing ability. Injuries of any kind were unheard of, but the women were precariously close to losing all of the emotions they had collected, and shedding feelings of fear or worry for mere wounds would release what was left far sooner. She didn't care though, nothing mattered much. In these last few weeks she only existed. Sighing, Bella spoke "What were you expecting? She's my sister, and contrary to popular belief, I did not always hate her. I don't think she even knows that I imprinted on Paul, and-"

Leah let out a furious roar, body tightening, heavy breaths rising and falling from her chest. Her face was encased in anger and her eyes were pure death. Leah's stepped close to Bella, pushing their heated skin together, her hands gripping harshly at the smaller woman's waist while pressing her back against the nearest tree. Leah's nails bit deep into Bella's hips, pulling blood from pale skin. "How can you accept this?" Her voice was low, her body shivering as it pressed against Bella's. Overly warm, Bella bucked her hips, attempting to dislodge herself—there were no feelings of comfort in this touch—but that only succeeded in Leah pressing herself even more against Bella. Their breasts pushed together, the skin on skin contact shooting waves of arousal through the emotions they shared, and Bella let out a whimper, heat pooling in her stomach. Leah laughed, a throaty sound, and pushed her hips against Bella's in a luxurious roll, her fingers rubbing seductively under Bella's breasts. Leah shifted her body, knee pushing Bella's legs apart, thigh rubbing directly against her friend's core. Bella let out a keening moan, her hands gripping at Leah's shoulders, nails biting deep into tanned flesh.

"Look at you," Leah growled, dominant side rising to the surface, and moved herself against Bella once more, lips quirking in a seductive smile. "How are you okay with this? So needy, so desperate. Look at what Paul has made you. What Sam has caused me to become." Her hand slid down between their bodies, fingers sliding against Bella's navel, dangerously close to where she really wanted Leah.

"I-I don't, Leah?" Bella couldn't think, her breathing was erratic, and this just felt _wrong_. Leah's fingers brushed against Bella's sex, twirling her clit, sliding between the lips in a gentle caress. "No-no, Leah. What are you- Oh, God!" She frazzled, her only focus on the intense need burning inside her.

"Look at us, Bella, reduced to seeking comfort from one another, burning for our imprints, but fucking other men. How are you alright with this? What we're doing now, how I'm making you come apart, is not right." She laughed, her strong hands lifting Bella's thighs so she could wrap her legs around Leah, her body pushing against Leah's hand. "You're falling into this so easily, Bella. So willing to take any semblance of comfort and affection from me, because it fills something inside of you." At the 'inside of you' comment, Leah plunged her fingers into Bella's depths, lightly curling them. She let out a cry as Leah's fingers brushed something that sent Bella flying. Leah pushed Bella further, enticing whimpers, moans, and all sorts of seductive cries from her friend's mouth. "Bella, Bella, Bella…What I'm doing to you is wrong, we're friends, sisters, this is not something shared between those relationships, but you don't care do you? Your imprint rejected you, so any semblance of physical touch is fine."

Leah moved her fingers faster, her head falling to Bella's breasts, and her teeth bit harshly at the other woman's nipples. Nibbling at them until they formed distended peaks of juicy red, before kissing her way up Bella's chest, mouth clamping on the woman's throat. Bella let out a high pitched cry when Leah sank her teeth into the junction of her neck and shoulder, Leah's fingers pumping in and out of Bella's pussy.

Leah's wolf was howling, the beast roaring in dominance at staking claim on something, anything that she could keep for their own. Her fingers moving inside of Bella's sex sent tendrils of glory through Leah, watching Bella fall apart in Leah's arms sent triumph running in her veins. Fuck Sam, fuck the pack, this solid foundation that she held with Bella was erotic, but this would be the only time she would touch her friend like this, abuse Bella's trust.

"Listen to me, Bella," Leah's fingers were pushing deep now, and Bella could hardly concentrate with the feelings in her body. Leah's voice was so seductive and Bella could smell her friend's wolf just on the edges of the woman.

"Please-please, Leah. I need to-, I want-." She pushed harder against the fingers invading her body, keening as they hit the bundle of nerves inside of her that caused bursts of pleasure to explode.

"Bella." The growl was a warning and Bella pulled her eyes up to lock gazes with the other woman. "I'm fucking you like this now out of sympathy. Do you understand?" Bella whimpered at the words, her head nodding so hard her breasts shook. "This is not okay, you should not be seeking this from me. You should not accept this from me, your sister and your friend. Do not blindly accept Paul's rejection of you, just like I will not give up on Sam." Bella's sex was tightening on Leah's fingers, and the smell of Bella's arousal was filling Leah's nose as well as the ones of the vampires that now stood behind the women. "Do you understand me?" Her voice was harsh her actions even more so as she added another finger to the two already inside Bella's pussy. Bella nodded again, unable to focus on anything except the bark shredding her back, the erotic sound of Leah's voice, and the fingers that were pushing her closer and closer to an orgasm.

"Tell me you understand, Bella." Leah commanded, her fingers slowing now, barely moving. She laughed harshly when Bella tried to push herself back on the digits only to be met with tight resistance from Leah's grip on her waist. "Answer me. Do not be blinded by your emotional need." Leah's voice was a guttural growl.

Bella looked away from where their flesh connected, eyes locking with Leah's before being pulled away when she noticed the Cullen's watching them. "Leah-I," Her flesh heated as heavy waves of arousal reached her again when Leah moved her fingers against the small spot inside Bella's core. She locked eyes with Jasper, connected by the heated gaze he was giving them. She watched as he licked his lips, hands clenching. He was the empath and could feel everything in that moment. Jasper let out a hiss as Alice brushed against his side, her hands intending comfort but only succeeding in increasing the burning need inside of him.

"Answer me." Leah savagely sank her teeth into the healing wound on Bella's throat, a growl reverberating as blood spilt forth.

"Yes, yes, I understand. Please, Leah. Please, I need to-,"

"What do you understand, Bella."

Bella whimpered again, the sound reverberating around the woods. "This is wrong. I- I- friends do not, we shouldn't-. I should not accept anything other than what I deserve." The last was harsh, breathed out in heavy pants, but when Leah nodded, Bella knew she had spoken right, and when Leah's fingers took up speed again, Bella could no longer focus.

An intense, blinding orgasm shot through Bella. Her body clenched, toes curled, and a keening wail ripped itself from her throat, but Leah didn't stop. Harsh fingers moved inside of her nonstop and when Leah's lips connected with Bella's she was skyrocketed into another freefalling high. "Leah!" She cried, wrenching her mouth away from the other woman's, breath barely filling her body.

Sudden, just as quickly as she rose, Bella fell. When Leah released her pliant body, fingers sliding from her core, lips skimming her cheeks, Bella sobbed. Her body racking with erratic bursts of grief as the enormity of what they had just done hit her. Fuck, oh fuck. Shame filled her as she crumbled to the floor, arms wrapping around her body. Someone covered Bella with a blanket, a vampire scooped her body up and held it against their own, and soon the feeling of a soft mattress and cool cloth hit her skin. She was still sobbing, uncontrollable, burning sobs. Leah, her friend, her ally, how had Bella become so lost within herself? How had she given up her will to live?

That's what Leah had meant, allowing what Bella deserved to slip through her fingers. How had she forgotten? The emotions she'd taken, they'd helped to push back the emptiness, but the problem was still there. Paul was Bella's imprint, just as she was his, and the intense pain and longing she fought was a constant reminder of that. She tried to stop, to brush away the salty tears that kept falling, but they wouldn't leave. She knew, that even after three weeks, such a short period of time, her emotions were leaving her. This last bitter cry, last bout of emotional sex, would be all she would feel for a long period of time. With Jacob leaving, and their punishment, the she-wolves wouldn't be able to leave and harvest more.

Bella tried not to think of herself as feral, but without her emotions, she was wild and untamed.

When Leah laid beside her, Bella rolled in close, her hands gripping at the other woman's shirt, sighing when Leah wrapped her arms around Bella in a tight embrace. "Tell me what you'll remember?"

This was a regular discussion, picking a feeling that they'll try to keep, even though the women knew the emotion itself would be forgotten.

Leah thought. "Amusement."

"Why?"

"Teasing the pups is my past time. I'm perfecting my torturous ways with those cuties." Bella laughed and burrowed her head into Leah's neck. "You torture them too. I seem to remember a delicious looking Collin practically salivating after you this morning. That little towel slip had the wolves panting."

"Oh, Collin…" Bella sighed, reliving the memory. "I think I scarred him."

"More like, gave him the greatest gift of his life."

"I do that daily. My whole being is a gift to men. Besides, it was just my breasts, he sees them all the time."

"Right, just not directly in his face and pressed against him. Telling him you were 'reaching for the cereal' was so lame."

"I couldn't think of anything else!"

Leah laughed, a happy trill that caused Bella's mouth to split in a shit eating grin.

"Of course, because you were too busy wanting to eat cereal. It had nothing to do with the monstrous bulge that his pants were holding."

Bella was silent, before becoming serious. "I'll miss the feeling of love." She paused, her mind working. "I don't want to forget what it feels like to love you as my best friend and sister. Or how I love my father and brother. Jacob…he can be so cruel, but I always admire him, and the intense need I have for his approval is constant in my heart."

Leah nodded, her hand rubbing comforting circles on Bella's back. "I love Paul, too. I can't stop, but there's so much pain when I love him. It is a sorrow filled love."

"I know. Sam…he's like this burning light in my heart. Every time he's near, or I see him, I just want to kiss him and touch him. I think about what it would feel like, to be in Emily's place, but it's so hard to try. It should be _me_ , Bella." Tears were falling then. "How can he just reject me? Am I so worthless that even as his imprint he denies me?" Their positions were switched then, Bella cradling Leah, petting her back as the other woman cried. "Clothes," Leah finally murmured, pulling her body away she stood up, and grabbed a pile of clothing that had been placed on a chair in the corner. Tossing them at Bella she crawled back onto the bed, relaxing back, and stared up at the ceiling.

Bella slipped off the furniture, pulling on a black and white striped shirt and dark washed jeans. "Pants. Always pants with these vampires."

Leah laughed. "I can only imagine how much that clothing costs."

"Do you think Alice would be mad if I 'accidentally' ripped the jeans? I mean, say the sickly smell of sugar suddenly caused me to sneeze and, in the process, I ripped off a pant leg…"

" _I heard that!"_ The vampire cried from somewhere in the house.

The sound of a door opening and heavy pairs of feet on the floor alerted the women to their packs presence. They froze, bodies tightening as the scents of their imprints filled the air.

"I don't want to forget." Bella whispered sitting on the edge of the bed she grasped Leah's hand, clutching it tightly in her own. "I'm so empty, Leah. Already these feelings are leaving me."

"Longing."

"What?" Bella asked confused.

"I don't want to forget the feeling of longing, because with that comes hope, and hope is the strongest feeling of all." The feelings were slipping away, only three weeks and already they were leaving the women. Everything was moving so fast, and the women needed more and more each time. Two, three, it didn't matter how many men, they would never be enough to stop the hunger.

The sound of voracious laughter filtered up from below and the women slowly made themselves presentable. "You look thoroughly ravished, if I do say so myself." Leah laughed.

"I wouldn't know," Bella giggled. "I'm almost embarrassed to look." Leah brushed her fingers through Bella's hair, sighing at the tangles, before seriousness overcame her.

"What I did to you does not change anything. I want you to know, that I will never take advantage of you like that again. You're my world, the only other person who understands what I'm going through, and I don't want to lose that. I just-"

"Shh," Bella whispered, placing a finger in silence against Leah's mouth. "I know, I understand why you did what you did. I was falling, very close to losing myself, and you brought me back. I do not regret the feelings we shared, you returned my goals and for that I am thankful. Beyond thankful, actually." She smiled, pulling Leah into a tight hug.

"I'm sorry." Leah whispered.

"Don't be. I enjoyed myself immensely."

"You're not…disgusted?"

Bella frowned, an adorable pout forming. "Why would I be disgusted? You are my dearest person, what we did was special and beautiful. Mind you, I don't know if I can do that with you again, but I will forever cherish your dominating guidance."

"Dominating, 'eh?"

"So shameful. Leah, I was begging you."

"That you were."

"Don't tease, let me enjoy the bliss without embarrassment."

Leah guffawed, "You were hardly embarrassed, I'd call it slutty, but that would be biased." She ran her hand through Bella's hair once more, finally deciding it decent, before pulling the girl from the room.

"I'm not slutty." Bella grumbled as they descended the stairs, Leah grinned, and laughed loudly. "I'm not!" Bella whined. There were some emotions left, just light bubbles on the surface, but they were there none the less.

* * *

 **Chapter Playlist  
**

 _Weird Dark Things-_ Bronze Whale, Khai  
 _Holy Soul-_ Salt Cathedral  
 _She Talks Too Much-_ Elohim  
 _Pygmalion-_ Liar  
 _Teenage Crime-_ Adrian Lux  
 _Goin' In-_ Skrillex _"Goin' Down" Mix-_ Birdy Nam Nam


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** A massive thank you to my BETA, _BlazingBrown_ , for their wonderful help!

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Twilight or its characters, Stephenie Meyer does. However, I _do_ own _Black Sun_ and any OCs I create.

* * *

 **A** figure loomed on the outskirts of Seattle, small and feeble the person stood against the weather, and a pair of bodies littered the ground below. The person's hands clenched and unclenched, irritated growls fell from their mouth, strange hisses filled the air, and blood red eyes, glazed over in animal instinct, stared out at the area around.

"So. Hungry." The person—woman, whispered. "Not. Enough." She was dazed. How had she come to this place? She couldn't remember anything.

The moon was full, rising above the woman it coated her body in cool light, and glimmers of crystal reflected back against the moon's rays. She was distracted by her skin, the sparkles catching and keeping her attention. She ran her fingers against the cold skin, hissing when the shine remained. She dug her nails into her flesh, tearing at the skin, the drying blood that coated her fingers went ignored. She hated the sparkle. Something pulled at the back of her mind, a painful memory that would not return.

She was just…blank.

The other person came out of nowhere, her hands strong against the confused woman's. "Shh, my child. Calm yourself." Her voice was sour, the sound not quite right against the woman's ears.

"Who—are—?" She couldn't connect the words, her tongue felt thick in her mouth, and a burn built at the back of her throat.

"Who am I? Why, my sweet, I am your mother!"

"M—other?" Her voice was stilted and her mother laughed, the sound sent shivers down her spine.

Her mother nodded, white hair falling over her face, covering her features from view. "You may call me, Pandora, if you wish." Pandora let out a maniacal laugh, sharing a joke with herself.

"Pandora?" She asked, her tongue working better now. She glanced around, no longer concerned with the sparkle of her skin. "Where am I?" She asked, before gasping and reeling back when she saw the bodies at her feet. "Oh my god!" The sound of her voice brought pause to her fright. This wasn't right. She couldn't remember…anything, she tilted her head, raven locks falling, but her voice sounded… _wrong._

The scent of blood hit her then and her focus was brought back to the bodies at her feet. She was starving and the fire in the back of her throat sent pain down her spine. She couldn't help herself as she pulled one of the bodies up, her mouth sinking over an open wound at the throat.

"Now, now, child." Pandora's voice cut through her hunger like a knife, pulling at something deep inside her. "There will be more food for you, but we must go. Already I have allowed you to remain too long here."

"Who am I?" The woman asked, her hands reaching towards Pandora in a pleading gesture. She curled her fingers into fists when she caught sight of the blood on her fingers, non-wetness pressed at her eyes. Pandora was grinning, hands on her hips, and a stain of dried blood slashed her pristine white blouse.

"You do not know?"

She reached out her hands once more, grasping at the folds of Pandora's shirt, leaving trails of red as she released the clothing. "That is why I asked."

Pandora laughed, long scratching sounds, and gave her a sadistic smile. "Never mind who you once were, we shall give you a new name!" Pandora pulled on her arm drawing her to a standing position, and soon they were running, the trees whipping past them until they meshed into an endless blur. She could hear and smell everything, from the sounds of the animals to the scent of rotten leaves coating the forest floor, but the fear that filled her was pure human.

"Come, my little Tamora, for our adventure awaits!" Pandora cackled again. "We have a child to beg over, a kingdom to destroy, and Titus waits in the wings with his children close by. The poor Andronici will soon fall. " Pandora was insane, but she— _Tamora_ was fearful of the future, so she followed Pandora, because there was no other choice.

When bodies split from the forest and surrounded them, Tamora was even more afraid. "My children!" Pandora cackled and when Tamora finally focused on the others, the sheer number of them startled her. "We are at war with the worst of families, but we will defeat those piteous kings!"

Tamora whimpered and fell into a crouch, shielding herself from those rushing by her, but she did not go unnoticed. Strong hands lifted Tamora, cradling her body against a firm chest, and she let out a startled cry.

"Silence!" The voice was golden, liquid honey coating her body, and Tamora relaxed. They fell behind the others, her rescuer's pace slowing. She looked up, her eyes locking with crimson red coated by thick black lashes. His face was all sharp angles and haunting shadows, but the sheer handsomeness of him caused Tamora to lose her breath—something, she began to realize, that was unneeded. She couldn't help herself, reaching up, she ran her fingers over his mouth, the softness of his lips startling her, and then brushed them against his cheek, the dark chocolate skin firm under her touch.

"How innocent you are." He spoke again and his voice controlled her once more. They had stopped moving by then, but Tamora could not pull herself away from his gaze, and the burn that filled her body was different than the one that coated her throat. He set her down slow, her body rubbing against his, and grasped her fingers, the blood not unnoticed. "How innocent, yet so deadly." He lifted her hand to his mouth, gently kissing the back of her hand, the contrast between their skin tones startling even in the moonlight. She pulled her body away, shaking again with the fear of how drawn to him she was.

"Ah! Aaron, you have met our Tamora!" Pandora was pressed against Tamora then, her cold hands squeezing harsh against Tamora's sides. Pandora let out a humming noise, the sound bitter against the honey of Aaron's voice. "The box is opening! Opening, opening, _opening!_ " She cried, swinging around in a swirl of hyper laughter. Settling down, Pandora pulled Tamora away from Aaron, who let out an angered growl, and raised an eyebrow in appraisal. "Aaron, you have your part, just as Tamora, your future is already bleak, why give yourself more pain?"

"She is mine!"

"…mine?" Pandora paused. "Oh! How wide the box is opening! 'Mine', you say, how fitting for our fight!" She pushed Tamora towards Aaron, the crazed smile still firmly in place. "Oh Shakespeare! Were ever your secrets so revealing!" She was gone then, vanishing into the dark of the woods.

"Yours?" Tamora asked, her voice husky and beautiful, her skin glistening in the moon's light. Her bloody fingers clenched in the soft cotton of Aaron's shirt and her noise ran along his chest, drawing in the seductive scent of him.

"I protect what is mine." He bit out, pulling Tamora tight against him. The feel of his body set tendrils of pleasure through her own, covering her in liquid love, she breathed in the smell of him, intoxicated. "Pandora is dangerous, insane, a mad woman. Do not touch the edges of her beliefs, because they will become yours."

"A—Aaron?" She mouthed the name, her tongue touching the roof of her mouth, sliding against her teeth, and smiled at him brightly. She lost unneeded breath when he smiled back, his red eyes near glowing in the light from the moon.

"It's Kurt, actually." He ran a nervous hand against his bald head, and then laughed, an awkward sound. Kurt looked down at the ground, trying to ignore how dirty his feet were, before speaking once more. "And you are noTamora, you're far too gentle to be held against the treachery of that wretched woman." He was quiet.

Something pulled from the back of her mind, a door opening just a crack, and a memory filled her.

 _Laughter and rough, warm hands fell over her. The hands caressed her skin, while tickling her sides, causing her to break into peels of giggles. "Stop!" she cried, her breath coming in short pants, haggard breaths pushing out of her throat. "Marcus! That's not fair!" The hands persisted once more, before they gentled, sliding against her arms, pushing under her shirt, and cupping her breasts. She let out a small whimper as the piece of clothing was pulled over her head, cool air hitting her bare skin._

" _Marcus." She whispered, her eyes locked on his lips, and her fingers reached up to tangle in raven hair. "You have such a hold on me…" She breathed against his mouth, before taking his in a heated kiss, her hands brushing under his shirt, pulling the offending material away from his fit frame. "Take it off." She whispered, pulling the clothing over his head, and running her hands along his tanned chest, the warmth of his skin brushing against her own._

" _I'm leaving her." Marcus exploded, the words rushing out of his mouth, and a desperate look covered his features. His hands turned firm, pulling her tight against his body. "I never knew I would grow to love you like I do, but it has happened. I cannot imagine being apart from you. When I am with her, that wretched woman, all I can think of is you. Your bright blue eyes, gentle voice…I'm consumed by thoughts of you, Lillian, and dreams of our future together." His lips were taking hers then, his fingers sliding against her sides, before cupping her breasts once more. He squeezed the mounds gently, his rough hands sending shivers of desire through her._

" _Marcus, what of your job?" She couldn't focus. "Her father—the company-,"_

" _Not important. I have enough wealth to survive on my own, and I have been already offered a partner position at a competing law firm." His voice was seductive, and heat pooled in Lillian's core, something dark and seductive building inside her._

" _The baby-,"_

" _Not mine. Since I found you stumbling in the rain, nearly two years ago, I haven't touched her. I_ can't _touch her." His mouth pressed gentle kisses against her flesh as he worked his way down her body. "Lillian, I want no one but you. I only love you. Our future together, our marriage, the children we will have, those thoughts hardly leave my mind. I never knew I could feel this way for someone, but you've given me so much of yourself, demeaned yourself to the point of being my mistress, just for me." He was lavishly kissing her navel, his breath warm against her stomach. He looked up, his eyes hooded, his beautiful mouth quirked in a boyish grin as he slid back up her body, before resting on top of her, their lower bodies moving together in an erotic dance. His breath hissed out in a groan of pleasure as he pushed his hips against hers, his erection hard against her core._

" _Marcus…" Lillian begged as she wrapped her legs around his waist and pulled him into an intense kiss. Tongues battled, teeth knocked together; the kiss was sloppy and wet and so filled with love that her toes curled. "I would never allow myself to be the position of the-other-woman, if I did not think it was worth doing. When we met, I knew you would change my life, and when we met_ again _, it was fate. All those times, when I felt forgotten by you, neglected, I made the decision to be with you, I chose to love you, Marcus." She kissed him again, gentle this time, and smiled against his mouth, pulling away with a keening gasp when Marcus ground his hips harsh against hers._

 _He stared down at her, his eyes heated, before moving away to push her cotton shorts down her hips, her sex still hidden by soft curls. "Let me show you how much your sacrifices mean to me."_

" _Marcus-," She reached for him._

" _Let me show you how much I love you…" And she was lost in the consuming heat of his body, the touch of his work worn hands, and the feel of him inside her._

Coming back, Lillian looked up at Kurt, her breath catching once more at the sight of him. He was large, nearly six foot five, with broad shoulders and a thick frame; compared to her, Kurt was a giant.

"Lillian." She tested the name, her tongue full in her moth, and smiled nervously.

Kurt was confused. "What?" He asked and she was distracted by his mouth again, she wondered what he would taste like, how his lips would feel against hers.

She smiled wider, her eyes bright. "My name, it's Lillian."

"You remember?"

Lillian shook her head. "No, not really. I just…had a moment and I remembered my name." She paused, trying to collect her thoughts. "I can't remember anything else, though, it's all blank."

Kurt nodded and bent to lift her in his arms once again, his hands strong underneath Lillian's body. "That's very good, sometimes a new born never remembers their past, they just float through time, alone and confused."

"Alone?"

Nothing more was said as Kurt pulled her tighter against him and rushed to return to the horde.

* * *

 **P** aul felt sick, his stomach was turning and perspiration coated his brow. He had this… _ache_ in his chest that wouldn't seem to go away. He ate, consuming food like never before, hoping for something to dull the intense hunger that filled his body. He was burning, and he couldn't focus on anything around him. Clenching his hands, he pressed them against his eyes, deep breaths moving in and out of his body.

He was going to vomit.

He pushed himself away from the table, a tad too forcefully, startling the other occupants, and walked to the cabinet to grab a cup and fill it with water. He took large gulps, pushing down the nausea, before refilling it again. Still he burned. He leaned forward against the counter, body bending so his face could rest against the cool granite.

"Hey, man, you good?" Embry's voice was concerned and Paul raised a hand in an 'I'm alright' gesture. He felt like his body was shedding its skin, as though the offending flesh was being ripped from the underlying muscles. He panted, nausea coming back, and filled his glass once again before downing it in one gulp. His hands were shaking, little trembles working their way up his arms, and he clenched them into fists.

He couldn't breathe, everything was out of focus and if he didn't sit down soon, then the floor would be his new bed. He felt cool hands touching him, gentle fingers running against his spine. Rachel, he thought, trying to ignore the way her perfume made him feel sick to his stomach and how the brush of her delicate fingers felt like knives ripping across his skin.

Her voice was gentle and loving when she spoke. "Paul, baby, you feeling alright?" Nausea hit him again as her scent smeared itself over him; she smelled of garbage and molded cheese. Paul dry heaved.

 _Not…mate…_ His wolf was snarling, raging against the tight leash that Paul kept. In his body, the wolf paced, saliva falling from its mouth, death lingering in the animal's eyes. Ignoring the beast, Paul nodded his head, but a moan of pain fell from his mouth.

"Paul?" It was Jacob this time. He felt his Alpha standing next to him, the power flowing from the other man calming the wolf inside him. "Hey, bro, you wantin' to break my counter or something?"

Startled, Paul looked down, realizing that he had crushed the edge of the counter between his fingers, their grip lily white against the crumbling granite. "Oh." He stepped away, running a hand through his short, raven hair. He looked around, finally realizing that he was making a spectacle of himself to his pack mates and their imprints. Heat flamed his face, and he filled the glass once more, before retaking his seat at the table, pulling his food closer. Rachel sat next to him again, her hand on his thigh, the feel of her skin a painful brand against his own. He shifted, the motion innocent, and her hand fell away from his body.

 _Not mate!_

No, He denied, Rachel was his woman, his heart. He filled his mind with memories of his fiancée, Rachel's bashful smile, her strawberry taste, the way her body felt so soft when they had sex.

 _Stupid boy, you think a human woman can keep you from our mate?_ Paul let out a growl, hands clenching again. Internally he shook his head in denial. The wolf grinned, large yellowed teeth bringing danger in the dark of his mind. The wolf stretched, its body tensing, claws digging into Paul's skin. _You are pathetic. Why do you deny what you already know to be true? What our mate is punished for daily, because of your disbelieved ideals._

"Baby?" It was Rachel again, her breath hot against his cheek, the smell of putrid death filling his senses. He wouldn't be controlled by the wolf. Paul was a free man, he wouldn't tie himself to something he had no choice over.

 _Boy, you'll find the error of your ways to be bleak in the future._

Paul dug into his eggs, ignoring how they tasted of cardboard and dirt. He was so hungry. He tried to remember the last time he had felt full, when food had actually tasted of its designated flavors. Weeks, it had been weeks, or months, maybe? Glancing across the table, he found Sam to be struggling with the same demons.

Sam's hands were clenched, his mouth tight, and his eyes stared bleakly at the food. Emily was running her hand up and down his arm, her fingers ash white against the man's tan skin. Sam looked sick, like he was on the verge of bringing up anything he had eaten in the last hour.

Their eyes connected, and both pairs reflected equal fear as they turned them towards the other's woman.

 _Do you understand, you stupid boy? Look at how he suffers, just from her touch. Look at the pallor in his face, the way he cringes from her smell. That woman is not his mate, only an offensive human encroaching on territory that is not hers to hold._

Paul grimaced, his mouth pulling into a tight line as he wrapped his arm around Rachel, the woman sinking into his side, and her disgusting smell coating him in a yellow film. She was talking animatedly, her hands gesturing in wild arcs, and excitement was clear on her face. The wedding, he thought.

"…I was surprised she said 'yes', to be honest." He couldn't focus and her rotted scent was distracting him.

 _Idiot._

Paul ignored the wolf.

"Really?" Emily lent forward, her hand rubbing gently against her rounded stomach. "She's your sister, why wouldn't she agree?"

What?

Rachel pulled away, placing her hands on the table, fingers spread apart, and then clenched them into tight fists. She pushed a lock of hair behind her ear, and then brushed her fingers against Paul's own, mindless to the way his body stiffened and pulled away slightly. "We haven't been getting along, I don't actually talk to her much. In fact, last week was the first time we had spoken in some time."

"But she's your sister." Emily stated, like that made everything better.

"Yes, and Leah's your cousin."

"That's different." Emily murmured, a dark look covering her face, before hiding behind a bitter smile. She rubbed her stomach again, a comforting motion. She had Sam, there was nothing to worry about. She carried his child, not Leah, and Emily held the scars of Sam's love for her.

The child had to be Sam's, it would be Sam's.

"It is?"

Emily hummed, her body leaning to rest against Sam's, her head against his shoulder. She felt him flinch, but shook it off as overzealous imagination when he relaxed, large hands pulling her closer. "Of course, she's my cousin, not my sister. I'd hardly choose her to be my maid of honor, when Sam and I marry; we haven't been close for years."

The pack was listening intently now, the men's gazes fixed on the non-imprints. Paul's body was tense and his heart was pounding against his ribs. Oh, fuck.

"I understand," Rachel said, pulling her phone from her purse and checking for updates. "It just, felt weird—I don't know. She looked so pained when I asked her, like she was going to die or something…" She ran her fingers through her hair, and the scent hit Paul like a freight train. "Like I said, she agreed, but I felt horrible asking her, but I can't think of anyone else standing beside me on my wedding day." She grimaced.

Paul was frozen, his mind whirling. Fuck. Fuck!

 _This is your fate, boy. How blind you are, shameful of your pride, you deliver unending pain to our mate._ Whines were falling from the beast's mouth and it paced in an unending circle. The animal's tail was low in anxiety, ears pushed back, as it searched for a way to escape.

"You asked Bella… _to be your_ _maid of honor_?" The last words were deadly, anger burning against his tongue. His body shook, thick waves of shivers skirting his spine. He swallowed, saliva pooling in his mouth. He noticed the room had gone eerily quiet. He stared at Rachel, his eyes burning fire, watching as she shrank a little, the scent of death burning his nose. " _Did you?_ "

"I—I, yes. Paul? Are you alright?" She was frightened and something inside of him snapped.

"What were you thinking?" He hadn't mean to shout, but he couldn't seem to control the volume of his voice. " _How could you do this?_ " His wolf was mixing then, its angry demands falling from Paul's mouth.

"Paul-," Sam cut in.

"She's my sister, Paul! Why is this such a problem?"

Jacob cut in then. "Do you understand what you're implying, Paul?" He looked to his Alpha, cringing away from the knowing look on the man's face.

 _Even our Alpha can see the lies you tell, boy. The sins you commit will be engraved until you repent._ The wolf went silent.

He pushed away from the table, hands pulling at his hair. "I—need—I'm going for a run."

"Sit. Down." Jacob snarled, his voice full of power, his body straightening in an intimidation method.

Paul sat. He had no control over his body, his mind was blurry, and Rachel's horrendous scent kept filling him, blocking out all reasoning. He shoved his face in his hands, shivers of change running along his spine.

Jacob was crouching next to him then, his warm hands gentle against Paul's shoulders. "Calm, Paul." Soft and comforting sounds were coming from his Alpha as he patted Paul's back, trying to soothe the pain. "You're alright, Paul, everything will be fine. Come, take a deep breath with me. Hold it in, one…two…three…now let it out—that's good, very good." His praise was helping. "Let's do it again, deep breath, hold it—hold it, one…two…and three, now let it out…"

The shivers were stopping, but the deep breaths were worsening the nausea he felt. Rachel's scent…it was horrible, so horrible. Images of Bella began to run across his mind, the memories spilling over. He remembered the overwhelming feelings when they imprinted, the sheer awe he felt when he looked into Bella's eyes after her first shift as a wolf. The love that had pooled in his stomach, the intense _need_ he still felt for her.

 _No!_ He thought. He would not be guided by his wolf, he loved Rachel, the feelings he felt for her were real, and not from some predestined wolf gene, but he couldn't stop the memories that kept surfacing.

" _I—Paul?" Bella whispered, her lips a temptation to Paul's baser instincts. "You're…I'm—_ mate? _" She had breathed the words, whispering them aloud like the sky would fall if she spoke too loud._

 _She was naked, trembling, her innocent body displayed in all its holy glory, and for him alone she was meant. Bella stepped towards him, her hand outstretched, a whimper in her throat. She froze at his growl, her submissive side surfacing, and looked around. They were alone, the night was freshly fallen, and the moon's light seemed to glide against the world. He could see how confused she was, could smell the emotion, and he ignored the overwhelming need to take her right there on the ground, to bury himself inside her, to claim Bella for his mate._

 _His wolf was howling, raging against Paul's coming decision, but responsibilities were returning to Paul, logic was returning to him._

" _No." That one word alone seemed to break Bella, her lips quivered and tears poured from her beautiful eyes._

 _Rachel, he thought, remember Rachel. The woman he loved, had planned to spend his never ending life with._

" _Please—I—Paul, please!" She was begging, her body shaking uncontrollably, and then collapsed to the ground, deep wrenching sobs pushing out of her mouth. "Why?" She whispered through the tears, and her voice cracked._

" _I don't want you." He answered, and it wasn't completely a lie. He didn't want this…whatever this was. Yes, she may be genetically meant for him, completely compatible, but he did not_ really _love her. Everything he was feeling for Bella, the need, the blurring emotions, none of it was true. She was the perfect woman to bear him children, to carry on the wolf genes from him. None of it was more than animalistic instinct. Even so, the fates had to have made a mistake. Leah…Bella…they couldn't bear children, the change prevented such growth from taking place in their bodies. So this was all a mistake, every single part._

 _His wolf was howling, and long, heavy shivers worked their way over his body. Goosebumps pooled on his skin and suddenly he felt very cold. Bella had gone silent, her body shaking with quiet sobs. "I will never love you." He told her, digging in the knife._

 _She lifted her head, and the agony in her eyes made his wolf roar in despair, but his beast would could not overcome the man. "What I feel for you, none of it is me. It's all wolf." He ran his hands through his hair, pulling at it painfully. He turned away from her, her beautiful body burned in his mind. "I love Rachel, your sister, she's who I really love. I won't let our imprinting destroy that."_

" _Rachel," Bella laughed, the sound tearing at something inside of Paul. "It's always about Rachel. How perfect she is, how beautiful, how smart. It's not fair. God! I'm always last, the worthless Black." She was babbling, everything she felt seemed to keep coming without a filter. "I try so hard, I push myself to be recognized, by Jacob, by my father... It's never enough, is it? Because I'm a mistake, I'm a freak." She was sobbing again, and Paul's wolf was crying with her._

" _I'm sorry you feel that way," He told her, turning to face Bella once more. "That does not change anything, though. I do not accept the imprint, and I do not want you." He looked around them, the woods darkly quiet, and in the distance he could hear the other wolves coming towards their location._

 _He spotted Jacob first, his Alpha's large frame filling his vision. The power that radiated off the man was knee buckling. "Paul." Jacob spoke, his words calming the situation, but Bella continued to sob. "Rachel is looking for you, I told her I would give you the night off. Don't work too hard." The wink Jacob shot at Paul caused his wolf to snarl. Jacob straightened, his body lifting in power, and raised an eyebrow at the scene his sister was making._

 _He walked towards her, crouching next to Bella's pitiful form. "Bella," He whispered. "Why are you crying?" When she looked at him, the despair in her eyes stole Jacob's breath, and instantly he knew what had happened. He looked to where Paul stood, and his eyes turned dark._

" _I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, Jacob." Bella whispered, her body shaking. Jacob watched in shock, as she shifted erratically, her body coating itself in dark grey fur, before returning to human skin; claws ripped themselves from her flesh, before filing back to her delicate nails. "I'm sorry, Jacob, I'm sorry."_

 _Jacob growled and the sound sent Bella into a fresh wave of apologies and tears. "Stop!" He commanded, but that did not seem to calm his emotionally fractured sister, because she continued to shift in bursts of body parts._

 _Leah stepped forward then, and Paul saw the same emotional heartbreak on the woman's face. "Give her to me," Leah's command gave no other option._

" _She is my fucking sister!" Jacob roared, his arms tightening around the damaged woman. Little growls filtered from his throat, and sharp pain filled his eyes as he looked down at Bella._

" _You're a worthless piece of shit, Jacob Black!" Leah screamed back, before darting forwards and ripping Bella out of Jacob's arms. "Shh…Bella, I am here." Leah murmured, and Paul watched as Bella seemed to calm, before pulling herself out of Leah's arms only to push herself back into them._

" _Leah—Leah, I—I-,"_

" _I know, Bella. I know."_

" _Why?" Bella begged again, and Paul's wolf unleashed a fresh wave of agonizing howls, and the wolves around him seemed to shiver at the sound, their gazes locking on Paul._

" _I don't know."_

" _I try, Leah, but no one notices." Bella splintered again, her hands shifting, claws digging deep wounds into Leah's back, but the woman held tighter._

 _Leah said nothing more, pulling Bella from the pack, deep into the forest, before lifting Bella into her arms and running away._

Paul was panting, saliva falling from his mouth, but he was calm. "Jacob—Jacob, _fuck_!" He was pinned to the floor, Quil holding his legs and Daniel his top half. He couldn't seem to catch his breath, the pants becoming straining gasps. His nose was pushed against the hardwood floor, and furious growls were filling the kitchen. "Get the hell off me!" He roared, his voice cracking at the end.

'No." Jacob spoke, his voice quiet. "You're too dangerous, Paul. Irrational. You made your bed, throwing tantrums will not change that."

"You chose this, Paul." Jared stood in front of him, hands on his hips, and his mouth was puckered in an angry sneer. Paul let out a whooshing breath as the wolves holding him let go, their heavy weight lifting.

Paul whimpered, and cursed himself. He pushed himself up on to his knees, bending down into a begging position, his blunt nails leaving deep scratches on the floor. "I didn't know, fuck, I didn't realize…"

"Not good enough." Jacob cut in.

"What about Rachel?" Paul raged. "What of your sister? How can I do this to her?" He lifted his head, eyes pleading with his Alpha.

Jacob sighed, a deep breath, before looking Paul in the eyes, growling when he bent his head in embarrassment, avoiding the Alpha's gaze. "What about Bella, Paul?" His voice was cold, and shame bubbled in Paul's chest. "You're suffering, but she's near dying!" He gripped Paul's hair, roughly pulling his head back, and glared into the man's eyes. "Don't ignore your own health, I can see how you are suffering—both of you." His eyes flashed to Sam, the other man huddled in a corner with his knees pulled up to his chest, and let out a pitying sigh. "Why do you fight this? Imprinting is a gift, both of you have received a priceless treasure, yet you reject it?"

Sam whimpered, his hands coming up to brush through his hair, dragging down his face, and shivers of change racked his body. "I—I won't—I won't be controlled."

"Is that what you think imprinting is?" Jared let out a bark of a laugh, his lips fitting back into a sneer. "You fools! Do you have any idea…?"

"Animal instinct!" Paul lashed out, his hand swiping at anyone close, his wolf wanting to maim and injure anything it could reach. "Nothing but DNA and fucking programming!" A whine escaped his throat. "So. Cold." He bit out, a chill working its way over him.

Jacob placed his hands around the man, his body covering Paul in a film of calm and warmth. "Do you feel it now?"

"Feel—feel what?"

"How I pity you, Paul, Sam. I hold so much sadness for you, for my sister, for Leah…" Jacob shook his head, but his hands tightened on Paul, pulling the other man to his feet, he placed Paul back in a chair before crouching in front of him. "What you are doing is very stupid and pointless, you're a pathetic piece of shit." He shook his head, a growl rumbling in his throat. "You're efforts will be for nothing, because you will suffer, just as our pack sisters suffer now, and you will give in, both of you." Jacob looked back at Sam, his eyes dark.

"Rachel…" Paul whispered out, a last attempt at denying his fate.

"Doesn't mean a damn thing."

"She's your sister."

"Bella is your mate, your world."

"Stop. Just stop!"

Jacob lunged, his hand grasping Paul around the throat, he pushed the man down and snarled, a deep sound of rage, in Paul's face. "Heed my warning, you may believe you can reject my sister and leave unaffected, but I hope the harshest of pain comes to you. You're just barely suffering now, but the need, the separation will eat you alive. Already I can see how you cringe from Rachel, I'm not stupid, Sam you too, you dumb fuck. A pregnant woman? How did your wolf even allow that?"

"I love her." Was the pathetic answer.

"That child can't be yours, the wolf wouldn't stand for it. Not possible."

Sam didn't voice his doubts, his beast had already confirmed the fears Sam held. "I don't care."

"Then you are really fucking dumb." Jacob whispered, standing up he pushed out of the bodies, moving towards the door. "Now clean up the mess and any damage you have caused. I will not have my mate coming home to a ruined kitchen." A booming laugh followed the man, a happy smile splitting his face at the thought of his imprint.

* * *

 **Chapter Playlist** _  
_  
 _Begin Again-_ Purity Ring  
 _Dust Hymn-_ Purity Ring  
 _Rush Hour-_ Mac Miller  
 _You Walk Away-_ Carbon Airways  
 _Viol (Original Mix)-_ Gesaffelstein  
 _Pacific Coast Highway-_ Kavinsky  
 _Dirty Vibe-_ Skrillex, G Dragon, CL


	5. Author Update

So...Its been awhile...

Let me start off by apologizing profusely-seriously _I'm so sorry._

To assuage your fears- **I am not dropping this story.**

My Beta is busy with school right now and I'm not faring any better. Honestly, everything is so intense and I have zero time for personal (FanFiction) breaks. I have multiple chapters in progress, but they are not complete. I'm coming up on spring break next week; I plan to relax on the beach, burn to a crisp, and focus (cross your fingers) on pumping out some chapters!

I know I will get some angry reviews because I'm posting an author update and not a new chapter, but please, please, please forgive me!

To reiterate-I am very sorry, I am not dropping this story, and I hope to publish some chapters over spring break.

Apologetically yours,

Sythe


End file.
